A Normal Life
by Anya2
Summary: 9thDoctorRose - On a visit back to her mum's Rose finds herself with a sudden longing for a normal life for her and the Doctor, but quickly changes her mind when something from the past catches up with her.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Title:** A Normal Life  
**Rating:** T  
**Set: **Just over a year after 'Rose'  
**Spoilers:** Anything's game  
**Pairings: **Beginning of Doctor/Rose relationship

**Author's Note: **I wasn't going to write a sequel to 'Outside In' but I've had this plot bunny which just seem to work better in a situation where the Doctor and Rose were a new couple. There's no need to have read the previous story to understand this though, just in my mind they follow on from one another.

* * *

**Part One**

"That's it! I've had it!" Rose cried huffily as they re-entered the TARDIS, sitting down in the chair in the console room with a heavy thud, "I'm going home!"

The Doctor looked more than a little startled at that outburst as he followed her inside, securing the door behind them.

"Don't be an idiot," he said, with a mildly irritated frown, "It's not the end of the world."

"Bloody well is."

She was fuming at him, glaring furiously. He'd barely ever seen her this cross.

"It's not like I meant to do it," he pointed out in his defence, realising that he would never understand humans or women. It was such a silly little thing and yet here she was, insisting that he take her home because of it.

"I can't believe you're leaving me over something so stupid," he mumbled, part cross and part upset.

Rose twirled round to look at him with a confused frowned on her face, "Okay I'm talking about going home to replace the trainers you just ruined. What are you talking about?"

Oh. Right.

"Trainers," the Doctor agreed hurriedly, looking a little shifty.

Her look was sceptical but she didn't push it any further.

"I just need to pop back for an afternoon," she said reasonably, a little calmer now, "See my mum and pick up my other pair of blue trainers. That's not too much to ask is it?"

The Doctor's face screwed up at that thought.

"Can't you possibly live without blue trainers?"

"No," she stated firmly, "And I'm not going to take advice on shoes from bloke who seems to only have one pair. Trust me on this, I need another pair of blue trainers and I need my own ones out of my own wardrobe cos they're comfy, alright?"

He shrugged, "All I'm saying is you don't really 'need' blue trainers. You just 'want' blue trainers. Philosophically here's a big difference."

Rose glared at him accusingly, "Who just ruined my other pair by dragging us through a swamp?"

He had the good grace to appear a little apologetic.

"Short cut back to the TARDIS my arse," she continued in a furious mutter, "You're lucky I've got another pair of jeans or you'd be taking me shopping too."

The Doctor stood up, resigned to defeat.

"Fine. I'll go start her up then, shall I?"

She grinned at him sweetly, "Good boy."

* * *

Rose only loosened her grip on the TARDIS console when she was sure it had come to a complete stop. As much as she loved this machine, she wasn't so keen on its rather erratic and bumpy way of travelling, nor its less than textbook landings. Still, it was a small price to pay for everything else it gave her. 

"So," she asked, tucking her hair back into place and stepping up beside the Doctor, "When did we land?"

"Exactly three weeks after your last visit," he said, after quickly consulting the display.

She grinned, patting him on the back, "You're getting better at this."

"Yeah," The Doctor muttered, apparently not as pleased by the fact she was, "We don't need to stay for too long, do we?"

Rose let out a weary sigh. Sometimes his fear and loathing of anything approaching domestic was a real source of annoyance to her. Sometimes it made her wonder what the point of being with him was if he didn't seem interested in doing the things that couples were supposed to want to do. Then he showed her some new, wonderful planet or simply took her hand in his and she forgot all her doubts. He was such an annoying git sometimes.

"It's just a quick visit," she reassured, "I need to pick up my trainers and make sure I see my mum. I don't like to think about her worrying."

"I don't like to think about her at all," he replied, only half joking.

Most of the time Rose could easily brush off the snide comments about her mum, half the time she actually agreed with them, but right now, in the state of mind she was in, it just didn't seem funny.

"Fine," she said tightly, "You stay here and sulk. I'll be back later."

The Doctor had grabbed her arm before she had even passed him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "It's just a bit….you know?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Well," the Doctor explained, looking vaguely embarrassed, "Last time I saw your mum I wasn't sleeping with her daughter."

She smiled slightly. Was that it? He was worried her mum might found out Rose had had sex with him? God, he really was most idiotic genius she'd ever met.

"It's alright," she said with a teasing grin, "I don't think she'll be able to tell."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she reassured, before adding with a cheeky smile, "Unless you plan on taking me on the living room floor or something."

The Doctor smiled too, "The thought hadn't crossed my mind, no. Although now you mention it, might be worth it just to see the look on her face."

Rose whacked him on the arm, "Just you behave, alright? As far as I'm concerned I could leave quiet happily without having told her about us."

"What?" he said, a teasing twinkle in his eyes, "You ashamed of me?"

"Very. And I could do without the hassle from her, thanks. I'd never hear the end of it."

* * *

When Rose opened the door to the flat that strange little feeling passed over her like it always did when she came home. The feeling that told her she had something new to hide from her mum, that something had changed in her since the last time she was here. This time it was something pretty big though and she did feel a little bad about keeping it a secret. Not as bad as she would undoubtedly be made to feel if her mum found out though, that was for sure. Maybe they would tell her when her first grandkid was on the way. She might look on it more favourably then. 

If the Doctor wanted kids of course. She hadn't really thought about it. Did the TARDIS have a nursery? Were 'kids' even possible? He was an alien after all. They might not be compatible like that, even though physically he was just like any other man.

"Mum?" Rose called out, stepping inside, the Doctor close behind her, "Mum, you in?"

She frowned in surprise as a fluorescent-coated policeman stepped out of the living room.

"Afternoon," he said with a polite nod, as the pair of them moved aside to let him passed. He tried to hide the disapproving look on his face as he glanced between them, but he didn't quite manage it.

"Rose!" her mum's happy but surprised voice proceeded her into the hallway.

Moments later she found herself being yanked into a tight hug. She hugged her mum back for a moment before she pulled away, confusion still on her face.

"What were the police doing here?" she asked worriedly, motioning back towards the door which the Doctor was closing behind the officer.

Jackie shook her head vaguely, brushing the matter aside, "The flat below us was burgled last night. They wanted to know if we'd heard anything."

Rose ignored the use of the words 'us' and 'we'. Now was not the time to point out that this wasn't actually her home anymore.

"Really?" she asked with concern, crossing over to the door and inspecting it critically, "You wanna make sure this lock and chain's alright. You've had it since I can remember. Maybe you should get someone to put a new one in for you. I'm sure Mickey'd do it."

"Oh don't fuss," Jackie scolded, "I can look after myself."

Rose doubted that but she had the good grace not to disagree.

"So what you doing here?" her mum continued, "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she said a little absently, following her into the kitchen.

"How long you staying for this time?" she asked in conversational tone, filling the kettle up and plugging it in.

"Not long," Rose admitted, leaning back against the counter, hands in her pockets, "Just wanted to pick up a few things. You would not believe how quickly I get through shoes."

Jackie laughed slightly with a fond smile, "You always did."

Then her face went sad and she turned away to get mugs and teabags from the cupboard.

"Er, you only got two mugs," Rose pointed out a little awkwardly.

Her mum glanced briefly at the Doctor, "I didn't think he'd like tea. He's an alien, isn't he? Shouldn't he be drinking battery acid or something?"

"He drinks tea, mum," Rose said with a weary sigh, suddenly very pleased that they weren't staying long.

Jackie huffed and turned to face him with a falsely sweet smile on her face, "Would you like a cup of tea, Doctor?"

"No thanks," he replied equally cheerful, a bright grin on his face.

Rose glared at him murderously.

"Why don't you go and watch tele or something?" she suggested, making it clear from her tone what she expected the answer to be.

He shrugged and disappeared into the lounge. Moments later she heard the TV playing loudly and the Doctor laughing to himself at the antics of Tom and Jerry.

She allowed herself a small, fond smile.

"So what did you come back for?" Jackie asked, interrupting her little happy moment, picking up the kettle as it finished boiling, "I don't s'pose he's come to his senses about taking you away from your friends and family and has brought you home."

"Mum…" Rose warned. They'd had this conversation at least a dozen times before and she thought she'd finally accepted her decision. If this was going to happen every time she came home then maybe she'd have to make her visits less frequent. She could do without the stress.

She briefly wondered if it would help if her mum knew about her and the Doctor, if it would ease her mind knowing how happy he made her, but she quickly decided that that was a very bad idea.

"I just don't trust him, Rose," Jackie said with a deep sigh as she absently stirred a mug of tea, "He's dangerous. Look what happened last time he was here."

"Well I do trust him, okay?" Rose reassured, "I know he won't let anything happen to me. Not if he can help it."

Jackie looked at her daughter darkly as she passed her a mug of hot tea.

"Yeah. That's what scares me."

* * *

Rose sunk into the sofa next to the Doctor, laying her head wearily onto the worn headrest and staring up at the yellowing ceiling. She sat herself as close to him as she dared without being so close it would arouse her mum's suspicion. She had this desperate urge to reach out and grab his hand for comfort, so she quickly sat on her own to prevent herself from doing so. It was ridiculous really, that two adults - well one adult and one nine hundred year old - had to sneak around like naughty teenagers. She thought she'd grown passed this stage. 

"How's your mum?" the Doctor asked, interrupting her thoughts, his attention strangely held by 'Neighbours'.

She could tell by his tone that he wasn't really interested. He was just asking because he thought he should. Well, it was a start at least.

"She's making dinner," she replied a little hesitantly, knowing he wasn't going to like this in the slightest.

"That's nice," he replied with a grin, "I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"For the three of us," Rose corrected firmly.

He frowned distastefully, turning to look at her, "Now what makes you think that sounds even the slightest bit appealing?"

"Doctor-" Rose said with a pleading sigh, running her hands over her face. Why did the two people she loved most have to conspire to make her life so difficult? Couldn't they just get on? Just this once?

"And I bet she can't cook," he added with a mutter, ignoring her, managing to pull the kind of sulky face that a nine hundred year old alien shouldn't really be capable of.

"She's bound to poison me. Hardly a fitting end, is it? The last of the Time Lords wiped out by a dodgy lasagne."

"I'm not asking for much," Rose pointed out, "You've just got to eat dinner, make nice small talk and be on your best behaviour. Can't you do that for me?"

"Depends. Is your mum going to be on her best behaviour?"

"She's not sleeping with your only child," she reminded him dryly.

The Doctor held her gaze for a long moment.

"Okay, you win," he said looking away with a resigned sigh, wishing he hadn't told her about that mild paranoia now.

"But," he added, turning back to point a warning finger at her, "If she says anything about the nice boys she's met that would be perfect for you, I'm telling her all about what you did when you drank that Kaliguim wine"

Rose blushed, her eyes widening, "You said you'd never bring that up again."

He grinned wolfishly, "Desperate times call for desperate measures".

Then she smiled too, feeling like she was doing it for the first time since they got her, and kicked him gently in the shins. He glared at her mildly before turning back to watch the tele and Rose found herself fighting the urge to stroke her hands affectionately up and down his back. She liked this; them in a home, sitting on the sofa, watching TV. They never did this in the TARDIS. This was almost domestic. Almost a normal life.

She wondered if they'd ever have this again.

She wondered why she suddenly wanted it so much.


	2. A Little Bit Of Normality

**Part Two**

Rose glanced around her bedroom, scanning carefully to see if there was anything she had neglected to pack into her already bursting rucksack.

The trainers had gone in first of course, she couldn't forget them after the fuss she'd made. Deciding she might as well make the most of the opportunity she'd also packed a few tops, a fresh pair of jeans and some underwear. Tucked carefully between her rolled up jeans and a green t-shirt was the glass candle holder that her mum had brought her for her sixteenth birthday. A little bit of home to take out into the universe with her. Something that she apparently felt the need to hide from the Doctor.

She sat down on her bed with a slump, letting out a deep weary breath. She'd been home half a dozen times since she'd started travelling with the Doctor, why had she chosen now to suddenly get all wistful about what she had left behind? She didn't understand it, and quite frankly she didn't want to. She wanted to get through tonight and leave tomorrow with him, heading off on new adventures and feeling happy about it.

She was sure she'd feel happy about it once they got out there again. She just needed to get over the leaving part

Standing up with determination, picking up her bag, she left her room behind and headed back to the lounge. The Doctor was still perched on the sofa, now watching the news, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"You think politics is complicated now," he said, gesturing towards the television, "You wait until the Fourth Human Empire. Things get a whole lot more complicated when you've got planets rather than countries to consider. And those Martian politicians? They can show this lot a thing or two about dirty dealing."

"I'm just going back to the TARDIS," Rose said briefly, ignoring his rambling, "I need to dump this bag and check there's nothing else I missing. Won't be long."

"Best not be," he warned.

Rose smiled slightly.

"If you want to keep out of my mum's hair for a while, why don't you go into my room and pump up the airbed? I've left it on the floor for you."

He threw her a questioning frown.

"Well you can't sleep in my bed with me, can you?" she reasoned, dropping her voice low so her mum wouldn't hear, "That might make her a bit suspicious."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, seeing her point, before the frown suddenly returned again.

"Hang on a minute, why do we need to think about the sleeping arrangements? Since when are we staying overnight?"

"There's a burglar about," Rose pointed out, slightly awkwardly, " I don't wanna leave her alone. We can get going the first thing in the morning, I promise."

That wasn't the real reason, but she didn't know how he would react if she said it was because she was actually quite enjoying being home and wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

He was scowling fiercely as he stood up.

"You and your bloody domestics," he muttered angrily, "There are more important things you know."

With that he disappeared into her room, closing the door behind him. Rose sighed. Well at least it looked like he was going to stay, even if he clearly wasn't happy about it. First steps were always the hardest.

* * *

Having hung all her clothes up, put the shoes away and hidden the candle holder in the wardrobe, Rose took a thorough look around her room in the TARDIS to see if she could think of anything else she was missing. She had been much more thorough than she had intended to be actually. 

She was enjoying spending a little time alone, without having to mediate between the Doctor and her mum. Without having to put up with the bad air between them which was irritating her more and more with each passing moment. It depressed her to think that they couldn't get on. It scared her that she may need to choose between them.

Glancing at her watch and realising that nearly half an hour had passed, she sighed, resigned to the fact that she had best get back to the flat. Mum would be spitting tacks if she didn't get up there by the time dinner was ready, and it probably wasn't such a good idea that she left her alone with the Doctor for too long. Especially considering the mood she had left him in.

Stepping outside the TARDIS, she was careful to lock the door and hang the key back round her neck. It wouldn't do to have some estate kid poke his head inside.

Walking back past the garages and through the door to the stairwell, she was unable to shake away the uneasy feeling that was still bothering her. The one that would leave her alone and wouldn't let her relax. For the first time since she had met the Doctor she was uncertain of what she wanted. Maybe starting a relationship with him hadn't been such a good idea after all. Maybe they would have been better off just staying friends. Yes, she loved him, more than she thought she was capable of. But where was it ever going to go? Was there a future for them? Or was she just going to end up sorely disappointed with the way it turned out?

God, she was confused. And she couldn't very well write in to Company magazine for advice about her alien boyfriend with commitment problems.

Trotting briskly up the stairs, lost somewhere in a not nice part of her mind, she side stepped just in time to miss walking into someone coming the other way.

"Sorry," she muttered absently without stopping.

"Rose?"

Now she did stop, dead in her tracks, shock having seemingly stolen her ability to move. She turned back to face the person she had nearly barrelled into. The one who had spoken in a voice that was forever imprinted on her.

"Jimmy?" she asked, knowing it was him but not quite believing it.

Jimmy Stones. Her first proper boyfriend. The first bloke she had slept with. The boy she had left school at sixteen to be with. Gorgeous, sexy and exciting. Dangerous, sly and an idiot.

She'd been such a fool back then. Cried for days when they'd split up, her mum comforting her, telling her that he was bad news anyway and she was better off without him. She always knew Jimmy wasn't exactly an angel but it had only ever been small, stupid stuff; nicking crisps from shops, graffiti, breaking school windows, sneaking into the old supermarket and playing spin the bottle there. She liked him like that. It excited her. He'd seemed so grown up.

Then he'd been done for armed robbery. Him and his older brother had tried to hold up the off-license on the high street but they 'd been total amateurs about it. Didn't even consider that the owner had had a panic button installed. Before they knew what was going on, the police had arrived and they'd been carted away.

It had happened only two weeks after he'd broken up with Rose, and she had snuck in to see the trial out of some ridiculous sense of loyalty, even though her mum had told her not to. It had been weird watching him then, looking so small. He had always seemed so big to her, so in control. But he was nothing. She had thrown her future away for nothing. He didn't love her, he'd been playing with her. Keeping her around because she gave him what he wanted without question. She had hated him then, could have cheered as he was sentenced to time in a young offenders institute. That was the last time she had seen him. She hadn't missed him. Especially considering Mickey had started showing an interest shortly after, and she had forgotten all about Jimmy Stones.

And now here he was standing in front of her. He didn't look any different to her. Same stupid young man who was going nowhere. What a wonderful thing hindsight was.

A realisation hit her. That was what? Two and a half years ago? Hadn't his sentence been for six?

"You're meant to be in prison," she stated absently, with a deep frown before she realised that she probably shouldn't have said that.

She'd known him long enough to recognise the look in his eyes, knew that it wasn't good news for her.

Without thinking any further she turned and bolted back down the stairs, hearing him chasing behind her seconds later. She didn't know what he wanted, didn't really know what was going on, but the feeling in her gut told her that she had to get away from him. She couldn't get back to the flat, he was blocking her path up there, but the TARDIS wasn't too far away. All she needed to do was get there and shut herself inside. The Doctor always insisted that once the doors were closed nothing could get in there if the occupant didn't want them to, not even Genghis Khan's massive army . And Jimmy was certainly no horde of rampaging barbarians. She'd definitely be safe from him in the TARDIS, then she could use her mobile to call the police or something. Or at least have the Doctor come down and get her.

She reached the door to the time machine, slamming into it hard as she struggled to come to a stop. She was panting for breath, scared even though she wasn't entirely sure what of. She fumbled around her neck for her key, avoiding the urge to check where he was, knowing it would waste precious seconds. She had barely gotten her fingers on the key when her hair was grabbed roughly from behind. She took a deep breath, preparing to scream, hoping the sound would be picked up by the Doctor's sensitive hearing, or in the least that someone would look out and realise she was in trouble.

But before she could make a noise a hand clamped over her mouth, cutting her off. She kicked back wildly, thumping at him best she could, trying to get him off of her. She wasn't going down without a fight. But, he was larger and stronger than her. The hand in her hair let go and gripped instead at her wrist very firmly. So hard she winced, worried he was going to break it.

"Stop it, Rose," he muttered sharply in her ear, "I don't wanna hurt you, alright?"

With that he yanked her off to one side, Rose having no choice but to following him if she wished to keep her arm attached to her shoulder. She didn't think she'd been so angry with anyone in her life. She was furious, literally boiling inside. How dare he? How dare he do this to her? Who did he think he was, just grabbing her off the street like this? Why did he think she was the sort of person he could do this to?

He led her quickly around the corner and up the stairs into a different block of flats. It was only when they stopped at a familiar front door that she saw through her anger enough to realise where they were.

Mickey's flat.

"He's still got that shitty car, right?" Jimmy said quietly, "Saw it parked downstairs. We need to get the keys."

We?

We!

Like she was going anywhere with him.

"Now I know that idiot is the type of person who locks himself out a lot, so he's gotta leave a spare set of keys out here somewhere," Jimmy reasoned, his voice shaking slightly, "Get 'em for me."

He let her go and Rose turned to glare at him furiously, white hot anger flowing through every part of her. Without thinking she reached up and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You can just fuck off, Jimmy," she said venomously, "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're an idiot. I'm going to call the police…"

She tried to walk off, her heart pumping with the now familiar feel of adrenaline. He stepped right in front of her.

"I told you to stop it, alright?" he said, getting angry, sounding more sure of himself when he did.

Rose was about to verbally lay into him again when her eye caught sight of something glinting in the harsh, artificial light that bathed them both in a sickly glow. She stopped completely, her eyes widening. Clearly he had completely lost it.

"Oh my God…" she muttered in soft disbelief.

He jabbed the pen knife towards her slightly.

"Just get the key," he ordered, swallowing hard. He wasn't comfortable with this turn of events either.

But he was still pointing a knife at her.

Keeping a careful eye on him Rose stepped over to Mickey's door. She knew Jimmy could be violent. He had a short temper and she'd seen him lay into plenty of guys for the stupidest reason. But he had never ever threatened her before. That cold fact scared her more than the knife did. He was passed reason, beyond it, gone to a place where she wasn't even sure it was the same person anymore. She didn't know him and didn't know what he would do.

Twisting the plate with the number on around, she revealed that there was a small hole cut in the door, Mickey's spare key shoved inside. She took it out and handed it roughly over, making it clear she was doing this under duress.

As he opened the door and pushed her inside ahead of him, everything in Rose's head seemed to turn upside down. This wasn't happening, right? This happened in Eastenders, not in her quiet, dull domestic life. The real danger was out in the universe, not here on her front door step.

Then she laughed to herself. After all she had seen and been through with the Doctor she couldn't believe this? It should seem mundane in comparison to everything else that happened to her. What was being kidnapped and threatened with a knife by your prison escapee ex-boyfriend when you had seen the end of the world?

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Rose shook her head.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered, even though part of her actually considered telling him. Maybe if he thought she was some kind of nutter he'd be scared of her and let her go.

"Where does he keep his car keys?" Jimmy continued, obviously not wanting to hang around.

"Kitchen."

"Go on then."

He waved the knife in that direction and she saw no choice but to do as she was told.

Stepping into the kitchen Rose was momentarily dismayed to see the state it was in. The dishes had clearly been sitting there for a day or two and the surfaces could do with a good wipe down. He'd obviously gotten no better at doing this kind of stuff since she'd left. It probably didn't help that she'd always done it for him. She'd always looked after him.

And speak of the devil…

"Hello? Rose?"

She didn't know if she was relieved or scared. She didn't want to get him involved with this. She didn't want him to get hurt. And from the look on Jimmy's suddenly panicked face, that was a distinct possibility.

"Rose, you here? I saw the TARDIS downstairs. You just couldn't wait to come and see me could you. That's my wom-"

As he stepped inside the kitchen there was a wide grin on his face which promptly froze and then fell as he took in the scene before him. He looked between Jimmy and Rose a couple of times, sporting a shocked and confused expression, clearly not sure what to make of the situation.

"Shouldn't you be in prison?" he asked eventually, frowning deeply as his gaze settled on Jimmy.

Rose saw Jimmy twitch nervously at that and she immediately intervened.

"It's alright, Mickey," she warned, "Just leave it, okay? It ain't worth getting hurt over."

"Hurt?" he asked, his face screwing up at the idea, "Rose, give me some credit. I think I can take this little shit."

"He's got a knife," she explained anxiously.

Mickey quickly looked over at Jimmy, his gaze zooming in on the offending weapon still grasped in the other man's hand, his knuckles white around it. He held up his own hands, showing that he didn't want a confrontation.

"What's this all about?"

"He wants your car," she explained slowly, trying to keep things calm.

"Fine," he nodded towards the counter, "The keys are over there. Take 'em and get out."

Jimmy scooped up the keys and grabbed Rose roughly by the arm, pulling her with him towards the door.

Mickey stepped in front of them and she again found herself part relieved and part terrified at what was going to happen. She didn't want to go with Jimmy, that was for sure, but she certainly didn't want to get Mickey hurt because of it.

He shook his head firmly.

"You're not taking, Rose," he stated, his posture still non-confrontational but his voice adamant, "You don't need her. You've got the car, just let her go."

"Get out of my way," Jimmy said, his voice frighteningly calm.

"I told you, take the car, I don't care. But leave Rose. What good is she to you?"

"I've seen her," he hissed, pointing the knife wildly around, seemingly not caring that he was holding a sharp point in his hand and that he could hurt someone, "I was watching her earlier when she was walking around with that older man of hers. He's gotta be rich, right? Why else would she bother with an old bloke like him? He could pay me money to get her back."

If she wasn't so concerned Rose would have laughed. The Doctor pay a ransom for her? She didn't even think she'd ever seen him use money. If Jimmy was lucky he'd get a wad of psychic paper.

"It's not like that with them," Mickey insisted with some scorn, "He's just her travelling companion. Her friend, not her boyfriend."

Rose squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy replied sarcastically, "Cos she always snogs friends on street corners and walks along hand in hand with them."

Mickey's eyes widened and he looked at Rose accusingly, shocked and slightly hurt. She tried to look apologetic but now really wasn't the time for this conversation. Fortunately Mickey seemed to agree.

"Look either way," he said to Jimmy, "He won't be paying you any money to get her back. You can't blackmail him. You don't know who he is."

"As long as he's loaded I don't care. He doesn't scare me."

Mickey laughed slightly, "Well he should do. Trust me, Jimmy. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Doctor. You think you're the big man….You have no idea."

Jimmy glared at him, "You always were full of shit, Mickey."

He tried to push passed again, but Mickey shoved him back.

"How many more times? You can have the car. You can't have Rose."

She watched for a moment, realising with just seconds to spare what Jimmy's intentions were. It was the same look he'd had when he'd caught Richard Pilman feeling her up in Golddukes nightclub whilst she was out of her brain on tequila. But the look was slightly different this time; more intense, more out of control. What had happened to him since she'd last seen him? This wasn't the loud mouth, show off she knew. This was someone who looked dangerously close to completely losing it.

She opened her mouth to warn Mickey but was already too late as Jimmy sprang at him furiously.

The struggle was brief, Mickey was bigger than Jimmy but he was taken off guard. They were both shouting at each other, bodies jumbling together. Rose was not able to pick out a word of it as she screamed at them to stop, trying to get between them, pushed back but their wildly flailing arms.

Then all went still and Mickey looking shocked and mildly surprised.

He slumped to the floor, clutching at his stomach. Barely pausing for breath, Rose knelt down beside him, shaking violently, knowing exactly what had happened. She pulled his hand away to see blood already staining his shirt.

"Oh God, Mickey," she whispered, tears in her voice. How had this happened? Ten minutes ago she had been in the TARDIS, wondering if needed any more hair ties. Now she was kneeling at the side of one former boyfriend who was bleeding and looking very pale, whilst another stood over her, still brandishing a knife, seemingly shocked at what he had done.

"You stabbed him," she said rather redundantly, looking up at Jimmy with disgust, "What's wrong with you?"

With trembling hands she reached up for the tea towel on the small table beside her, pushing it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"It's alright, Mickey," she mumbled, swallowing hard, "You'll be alright, yeah?"

Then she was pulled away from him, dragged painfully to her feet by her hair once more.

"Come on," Jimmy said, pulling her towards the front down, sounding scared, "We've gotta go."

"We can't just leave him!" Rose protested.

She shouldn't have done.

Without warning, he slammed her back hard against the wall, pushing the knife to her throat.

"Do you want me to leave you here with him!" he shouted, right into her face.

Rose shook her head tightly, barely daring to move in case he slipped.

"Then come on," he said, dragging her away.

This time she didn't resist, throwing a desperate glance back at Mickey as she was dragged out of the door.


	3. The Dangers of Domestic

**Part Three**

Now the Doctor knew Jackie was talking but he was simply trying very hard not to listen. Her mouth was open, words were coming out of it, but since it was her, he assumed it wasn't anything he wanted to hear and so instead he focused his attention firmly on the TV.

Jackie Tyler was the embodiment of many of the things he disliked about the human race; which was ironic considering that her daughter had a lot of their best qualities. Jackie flapped and squawked at things she didn't understand. She shouted her mouth off even though she didn't know how ridiculous she sounded, even when she had no clue what she was talking about. She was always talking but never stopped to listen. She never saw anything outside her own limited little world, never seemed liked she even wanted to. She appeared happy to live in a world of take aways, soap operas, cutting out coupons and spending nights gossiping and drinking wine.

The Doctor just couldn't understand that. Even though she was trapped on this little world there was still so much to explore here, so much she could see and do. How could a member of any species with their natural curiosity be happy to stand still for so long?

Maybe that was why he disliked her so much; he couldn't understand her. That and the fact she was constantly on his back about him stealing her daughter. There was only so much nagging he could take.

He sighed in frustration at the contestant on the quiz show. How could anyone not know that the vena cava took blood to the heart, not from it? They all had a heart, shouldn't they know how it works? Seemed like a good idea to him. But, he had to remind himself, they were very young in this time. Just finding their feet and taking stumbling steps towards something much greater. He had to give them a little leeway. Even Jackie.

One thing he had to admire about Rose's mum, albeit grudgingly, was her tenacity. She wasn't the type to drop a point easily. Despite his best attempts to ignore her, she insisted on carrying on twittering away, either oblivious to his distain for her or choosing to disregard it. It didn't help when she stepped into the living room and crossed over to the window to peer outside, blocking his view of the TV in doing so.

"What's she doing down there?" she muttered irritably, drying her hands on a dishcloth, "This lasagne is burning. If she doesn't get up here soon it'll be ruined and she can bloody well go out and get something to eat, because I'm not cooking anything else."

The Doctor frowned, checking the time on his watch. Rose had been down there about half an hour now, much longer than he would have expected. He had gotten the feeling that something was bothering her from her slightly odd behaviour since they'd arrived here, although he had no clue what it was. It was obvious that she didn't enjoy the tension between himself and her mother though. She'd probably stayed down there to get away from the pair of them for a bit. Which was all very well, but leaving them alone together certainly wasn't going to help matters.

"I'll go and get her," he said, standing up and heading straight for the door.

"And make sure you bring her back," Jackie warned, following him into the hall, wagging her finger after him, "I don't want you just whisking her off in that blue box of yours again without so much of a goodbye, alright?"

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind," he said honestly.

Although now she mentioned it…

* * *

"Rose?" Jackie called from the kitchen as she heard the front door open once more a few minutes later, "Honestly, you know I'm cooking dinner, next time-" 

She stopped, seeing only the Doctor in the hallway.

"Oh, well that's just lovely" she scowled, "If she didn't want to stay she could've come and told me herself. What did you say to turn her against me this time, Doctor?"

"She's not here?" he asked as though he hadn't heard a word she'd said, his tone betraying his concern.

Jackie seemed to immediately pick up on his mood and she paused, more still than he could ever remember seeing her.

"No," she said quietly.

"She wasn't down there," he continued a little absently, shaking his head as a thoughtful frown tainted his face, "She wasn't in the TARDIS."

He saw a glimmer of worry flicker across Jackie's still features. Then she did what humans were good at in situations like this; she tried to think of a nice, safe explanation.

"Maybe she's at Mickey's," she reasoned, soothing herself as much as him, saying it as though it was fact rather than speculation, "You can see your box from where his flat is. He probably saw her there and they got talking. Maybe she went back to his for a cup of tea."

The Doctor bristled slightly at that idea, not sure if he wanted that to be true or not. Yes, Rose would be safe, but she'd be with Mickey. Her ex-boyfriend. The thought made him surprisingly uncomfortable.

He immediately swallowed that emotion, realising how stupid that was. Clearly he had spent too much time immersed in human culture today because he was starting to think like one. If Rose had wanted to be with Mickey she would have stayed with him in the first place, not taken up his own offer to travel in the TARDIS. If Rose wanted Mickey she would have asked to come home, not ended up in the Doctor's bed.

Still, it didn't mean that he had to like the idea that she was apparently having a cosy little chat with her ex, not considering that they might be worried when she didn't come back. For such emotionally based beings they could be very thoughtless at times.

Turning back to the door again he opened it and walked straight back outside.

"Oi!" he heard Jackie call from behind him, "Where'd you think you're going?"

"Mickey's," he said shortly.

To his dismay, Jackie picked up a denim jacket, shrugging it on and closing the door behind her.

"Don't you have food to see to?" he pointed out.

She shook her head, "I turned it out or it's going to be ruined. Besides, do you even know where Mickey lives?"

She had him there.

* * *

The longer the Doctor spent with Jackie Tyler, the more he realised why he insisted so firmly that he did not do domestic. Too much game playing. Too easy to become totally narrow minded. 

All the way over to Mickey's flat, Jackie whittled on about what a great young man Mickey was and how nice he'd been to Rose. Conveniently forgetting the fact that she had spent a year telling everyone who'd listen that he'd obviously killed her daughter. That he was a dangerous criminal with a violent temper who had murdered her lovely young girl in a fit of rage.

He smiled to himself. Her ability to shamelessly and blatantly change her mind if and when it suited her was quite remarkable really.

"I'm surprised they didn't get married, to be honest," she said, for his benefit he assumed, "They always seemed so…comfortable together. Like it was just meant to be, I s'pose."

She smiled with dewy eyed fondness, "It was the same way when I met Rose's dad, Pete. He swept me off my feet. He was such a charmer. I hope she can be as happy as me and him were."

The Doctor snorted a laugh.

"What's funny about that?" Jackie asked, defensively.

"Nothing, don't worry," he lied.

He'd seen Pete and Jackie together. So had Rose. He thought she rather wished she'd be happier than that with the man she married.

As they exited the stairwell and rounded the corner he spotted something a few doors down and instantly stopped, frowning.

"Is that Mickey's flat?" he asked, nodding forward.

"Yeah," Jackie said, glancing up, "How did you know?"

"He's the only idiot who's left his front door wide open."

Before he knew it, Jackie had shoved past him and was heading hurriedly towards the flat, an innate human instinct clearly telling her that something was wrong. The Doctor didn't know why but he suddenly felt that she had been keeping something from them. That she was unnaturally worried about Mickey's door being open.

He quickened his strides but he was still a couple of paces from the door when he heard Jackie's sharp cry.

"Oh God! Doctor!"

Then he ran, both his hearts suddenly thumping, too many terribly possibilities racing through his head. When he reached the flat he saw Jackie kneeling down next to something on the floor in the kitchen doorway and he could smell blood in the air. He hurried over to them, not feeling too little bad about his relief when he saw the injured party was Mickey and not Rose.

Where was she then? His eyes scanned the room for clues or hints, but he found nothing apart from the obvious signs of a struggle, the result of which was laid out at his feet. Clearly something had happened here, some kind of confrontation. Her former boyfriend had been stabbed and Rose was missing. It was too coincidental to not be related. Perhaps she had been taken by Mickey's assailant. Which meant that he only had one viable source of information as to her whereabouts.

He shoved Jackie aside none too gently and knelt down next to the unconscious young man. Carefully removing the tea towel that was covering the wound he quickly scanned it with the sonic screwdriver. It wasn't exactly the best tool for the job but it would do.

"It's alright," he muttered in a dark, businesslike manner, "Looks like it missed anything serious."

He noted Mickey's sickly, drained look.

"But he's lost a bit of blood," he glanced up, scanning around the kitchen before his eyes settled on something useful.

"Jackie, phone for an ambulance," he ordered nodding at the telephone, taking charge whilst she stood dead still, apparently unable to do anything but stare in horror. To her credit, she fumbled across and did as she was told, even though she couldn't take her eyes off of the scene in front of her.

The Doctor balled the tea towel up again, pressing it firmly to the wound. It appeared to have been made by a small blade that was nowhere to be seen. Obviously the attacker had taken it with him or her. He assumed it wasn't some kind of accident. Even Mickey wasn't that dumb.

He tried hard to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept telling him that they still didn't know where Rose was. They'd just found her ex-boyfriend stabbed on the floor of his flat and she was missing. He had to prioritise here, had to think about this sensibly. Mickey was injured and was in need of help. The Doctor needed to fix Mickey and that would lead him to finding Rose.

Rose who was missing. Seemingly taken by someone who had gotten into a violent confrontation with her ex, stabbed him and left him on the kitchen floor to die. She wasn't safe with someone who would do that. She was in danger and he was helpless.

He quickly shook that thought away, telling himself to concentrate. He wasn't helping anyone by thinking like that. He had to be strategic about this, had to keep calm. Everyone expected him to be in charge and know what to do. That was what he did.

Just as the Doctor thought this, Mickey's eyes flew open in an instant panic. For a moment he seemed scared and confused, not really knowing who he was or what had happened to him. Then his eyes locked on the Doctor's and he suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Rose!" he said in an alarmed manner, as though things were coming back to them.

He reached up and gripped the Doctor's arm tightly.

The Doctor knew he should tell Mickey to rest and try to keep him calm. He could only make himself worse by getting worked up. Shock could set in and then he would really be in trouble. But the Doctor couldn't do it. He was more than willing to risk Mickey's life if it meant finding out what had happened to Rose.

"What?" he asked, trying to remain calm and hoping it would transfer to the young man, "Mickey, what happened?"

"He wanted my car," he stammered, shaking as he looked wildly around, "He wanted my car but he couldn't take, Rose. I wouldn't let him."

Clearly though whoever 'he' was had taken Rose because there was no sign of her here. The Doctor imagined Mickey had gotten in the assailant's way and it hadn't gone well.

"Who's 'he'?" the Doctor pressed, putting a hand on the one Mickey was still using to grip his arm like a vice.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Stones," the other man explained, swallowing hard, trying to control his breathing, "He was here. He should be in prison."

The Doctor heard Jackie's gasp and his head whipped round to see her standing there, staring at them open mouthed, the phone hanging limply in her hand.

"They said he wasn't dangerous," she whispered, utterly horrified, "They said they didn't even think he'd come here. That he'd be long gone by now but they just wanted to check he hadn't been in touch."

"Who?" the Doctor snapped, increasingly irritated at the feeling that he was missing something here. That he had been kept out of the loop.

"The police," Jackie explained, her face going sheet white, "They came round this morning to say Jimmy had escaped from the young offenders place he was in."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, genuinely angry now. If he'd known a convict ex-boyfriend of hers was on the loose he never would have let Rose go out on her own.

She shook her head, clearly bewildered at this turn of events, "I didn't want to worry her. They said we didn't need to worry."

"Well clearly they were wrong," he barked back, entirely unsympathetic.

"Oh God…" Jackie mumbled, distraught, "Rose….He's got her, hasn't he?"

He felt like turning around and shouting at her, telling her that it was all her fault and if Rose was injured it was because of her. Stupid, stupid little human. A potentially dangerous former boyfriend of her daughter was loose from prison and she hadn't mentioned it because she didn't want to worry her? What kind of ridiculous reasoning was that? How was he supposed to look after Rose if he didn't even know she was in danger?

The Doctor balled his fists in frustration, feeling a little out of his depth, like he had stepped in on some family drama, only had half the facts and was expected to save the day. He didn't know who this Jimmy was or what kind of person he was but he had Rose and Jackie was scared about it. And that scared him too. Her tone was the same one she had had when she thought her daughter was going to die in Downing Street. When she had begged the Doctor to keep her Rose safe.

And he had kept her safe. All this time, through all they had been through, even when it didn't seem possible. She'd been hurt, yes. Badly once or twice. But he had always brought her back safely in the end. He was a Time Lord, and he wasn't about to lose his greatest companion to some stupid little kid who meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. This wasn't going to be it for Rose. If she had to go, she deserved better than that. She was better than that.

How dare he take her from him? Didn't he know that with Gallifrey gone that the Doctor had nothing left but Rose and the TARDIS? She was his home now. She was his life. He wasn't going to lose her like he had lost everything else.

He couldn't.

A cold anger swept through him and he turned briefly back to Mickey.

"An ambulance is on its way," he reassured, although his voice was hard, "You'll be alright."

Then he stood up and headed out of the door.


	4. Great Minds Think Alike

**Part Four**

Rose stared at the dark road ahead of them, her vision hampered by the rain pouring down heavily onto the tarmac and the windscreen, drumming a loud rhythm on the roof of the car. It was about the only sound she'd heard for quite some time, having sat in silence with Jimmy since he had bundled her into the car and driven them quickly away from the flats.

She didn't know how long they'd been driving for, but she had noted that they had left the built up expanse of London behind in favour of more open countryside. He was avoiding the motorways, sticking to the side roads to lessen the chances of being caught she assumed. She had no idea where they were going, but she guessed that it was somewhere where he could hide whilst he tried to blackmail the Doctor for her safety.

She was trying so hard to feel angry towards her kidnapper, to hate him as much as he deserved, but she just felt numb inside. As if her body didn't know what to do with the current situation so it had just stopped trying. It was shock she guessed; she still hadn't quite digested all that had happened.

Try as she might, she couldn't get Mickey's face out of her mind. The fear in his eyes for both of them as she had been dragged away. Morbid thoughts, like that might have to be her last memory of him, kept creeping into her mind and she was fighting a losing battle to keep them at bay. What if he died? It would be her fault. If only she'd tried harder to get between them, if she had tackled Jimmy herself before they'd gotten into a fight…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jimmy turn to look at her momentarily.

"He'll be alright," he muttered quietly, reading her expression perfectly, "It wasn't that bad."

He had to keep telling himself that she supposed. He didn't like to think of himself as a murderer.

Rose pressed her lips together firmly, swallowing hard, refusing to cry. What she wouldn't give right now to hear the soothing hum of the TARDIS making its appearance. To see the Doctor's big grin smiling at her reassuringly. To smell his leather jacket. To feel the indescribable comfort of his arms hugged around her.

Did that make her weak? Was wanting to see him that much really a weakness?

There was one other thing she knew for definite that she wanted, the certainty of it becoming clearer with each mile they drove; she wanted out of this 'normal' life. She wanted to be back amongst the stars with the Doctor, exploring the universe and leaving nonsense like this behind. How had she even considered that what she had here was better? Was she insane? Right now she couldn't even see the night sky because of the thick rain clouds that were billowing overhead. She sighed to herself, realising that she never should have come home. What did she need blue trainers for anyway? She was suffocating here, stuck on this one tiny planet. She needed out.

She had never felt so trapped. Nor so alone.

Shifting in her seat slightly Rose almost gasped as her elbow brushed something in her pocket, her heart rate increasing as a wonderful realisation hit her. She quickly clamped her mouth shut even tighter so as not to give the game away. How could she have been so stupid? It had been there all the time and she hadn't even thought about it.

Her phone was zipped up in her jacket pocket. She could phone the flat and tell them where she was. Then the Doctor could come and get her. He must have some gadget onboard the TARDIS which could trace her whereabouts. All she had to do was get away from Jimmy long enough to make the call.

She looked out of the window with a purpose this time, noting that they were surrounded by woods and fields. It was pitch black too. Surely she could hide out there long enough to allow the Doctor to get here and take her home. She just needed to get away from Jimmy, she needed a plan. They were travelling at some speed down tight, narrow country lanes. Simply throwing herself from the car was clearly a completely daft idea, but he seemed in no hurry to stop.

Then he did one of the few useful things he had ever done for her. He pulled over.

"I need to pee," he explained, "Wait here."

He ducked out of the car and into the still pouring rain, taking the keys with him. He didn't bother locking the car however or securing her inside in any way. He was either being a bit thick, trusting her too much or just didn't think she'd have the balls to run out into the middle of deserted countryside in the pitch black and pouring rain. The old her, the her that Jimmy had known, certainly wouldn't have even considered it. But the old her hadn't travelled around the universe. The old her hadn't run from dozens of potential deaths and survived. The old her hadn't helped to save the world more than once. And incidentally the old her didn't have a time travelling alien to call upon to come to her rescue.

She watched Jimmy carefully for a moment, waiting until he disappeared behind a tree and counting to five before seizing her chance and bolting from the car hurriedly, trading speed for silence. The rain blinded her as she ran across the road in the opposite direction to where he had gone, and she just prayed there wasn't anything coming the other way that was about to run her over. Safely reaching the other side, she stumbled down the small embankment ahead and fell to her hands and knees in the field below. She quickly forced herself to her feet again, ignoring the slight stinging jolt that the fall had sent through her. She ran as fast as she was able with sodden clothes and long thick grass to hinder her. She was too exposed here. He'd see her. She had to get across these fields and into the distant woods where she could hide. Then she could call the Doctor and everything would get back to normal. She could go home.

She was about halfway across the field, running at full pace, when the cry of anger rang out, loud enough to be clear even over the almost deafening noise of torrential rain and swirling wind. She didn't even bothering looking back, knowing he was already chasing her. She just had to keep running, had to find a place to hide and make her phone call. She reached up and swept her drenched hair from her face, needing to keep her visibility clear.

Rose thought she could hear his footfalls behind her but she didn't dare look back. She had made him angry now, and she had already seen what happened when this new Jimmy got angry. She didn't even look back when she made it into the relative safety of the woods, running a diagonal zigzag path through the trees so as to make it harder for him to follow. Rose had run for her life many times since she had met the Doctor and she was getting rather good at it by now.

She finally stopped when the agony of drawing enough air into her lungs to keep herself going at such a sharp pace became too much. Hiding herself behind the far side of a tree, she bent over double, trying to get her breath back as quietly as she could. When she was sure she had recovered enough to speak she fumbled in her pocket for her phone and pressed the speed dial with trembling fingers.

* * *

The Doctor burst inside the TARDIS with purposeful strides, his mind already having formed a plan on the way down here. Crossing to the consol he set up what he needed by pressing a few buttons and turning of a couple of dials. He was just picking up the old-fashioned telephone that was mounted on the wall when Jackie marched in after him. She looked hesitantly around the interior of the TARDIS for a moment, clearly uncomfortable about being here. She quickly pushed that aside however when her determined gaze fell on the Doctor. 

"You should go and wait with, Mickey," he ordered coldly, "Go with him in the ambulance."

He didn't need her hysterics and her blame right now. He needed to be calm and methodical so he could save Rose.

She shook her head firmly, swallowing hard, "It's alright. He said he'd be okay. Told me to come with you and make sure she's alright."

"There's nothing you can do for her," he said harshly, checking the consol again, her interruption making him forget whether he had set everything correctly.

"How dare you!" Jackie hissed, storming over to him, her eyes locking on his.

He glared back at her, a look that would have made most people back down in intimidation. But not Jackie Tyler. Mother's were the same the universe over. There was little that was as fierce or dangerous than a female protecting her offspring.

"Who do you think you are?" she spat, "Coming down here and stealing her away from me? I don't care how long she travels with you Doctor or where you take her. She's still my little girl. I still care about her. More than you ever will."

He doubted that but he bit his tongue. Now was not the time for that revelation.

And how could you explain to one rather uneducated twenty-first century human what it was like to be entirely alone in the universe? To love the only thing you had so desperately that it worried you? He didn't understand it himself.

"She's my daughter and I love her," Jackie continued, a fierce determination setting in, not unlike the one he often saw in Rose, "I'm not going to sit back and wait for you to bring her home. Not this time."

Inside he smiled very slightly. Maybe he had been a little unfair to her. She wasn't the most shining example of her race but she was willing to go into potential danger if it meant helping her daughter. Even though deep down she probably knew that there was little she could do. He grudgingly admired her for that.

"If you had a family you'd understand," she added darkly, not breaking eye contact.

That cut him much more deeply than he like and he drew in a sharp breath, his eyes darkening considerably.

Clever little human, she knew exactly what she had to say to get him to agree to what she wanted.

"Fine," he said shortly, "Just keep out of my way."

He turned back to the phone, picking it up once more and beginning to dial.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked after a moment's unbearable silence.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Perhaps he should have stipulated that keeping out of his way also meant shutting up.

"I'm phoning her," he explained, "I souped up the battery in her phone. It gives out a unique electrical signal unlike anything else on Earth at this time. If I ring it the signal will peak sharply and the TARDIS can use it to trace her position."

Jackie nodded although he suspected that she hadn't entirely followed all of that explanation.

Then his attention left her completely as the dial tone ended and the phone began to ring.

* * *

Rose wasn't usually one to plead with inanimate objects, having realised long ago that the more she wanted something to do as she wished, the less likely it was to comply. Right now she couldn't help it though and she pleaded down the phone as it rang, hoping someone would pick up soon. 

Eventually though she had to surrender. If her mum or the Doctor were in the flat they would have answered long before now. Unless they had killed each other of course, she realised with the slightest trace of dark humour.

Swallowing the tides of panic that were threatening to overcome her, she tried to think rationally in the way the Doctor had taught her to do in such situations. They wouldn't have just gone out for a cosy little walk together that was certain, so they must have left the flat for some other reason. Most likely to look for her when she didn't come back. There were only two places they would think to search; Mickey's flat or the TARDIS. Try and she might, she couldn't remember the number for Mickey's and she had long since cleared it from her SIM card, having always rung his mobile because it was cheaper.

So, she should try the TARDIS. Maybe it had an answering machine. Maybe it would realise she was in trouble and record a message for the Doctor. Maybe if she was very lucky he would actually be there.

Hitting number 2 on her speed dial, she saw the familiar, 'Calling: TARDIS' symbol and it made her feel much better. Less alone, more like she was back in her real life rather than this stupid soap opera situation.

She blinked in confusion when she heard a familiar but unexpected noise. Engaged? How could it bloody well be engaged? Who did he have to ring? What was he doing, ordering a pizza?

Then she realised the reason why it was probably engaged and hurriedly pressed the red button to stop dialling. After a few tense moments, the screen lit up once more and the message 'TARDIS calling' was displayed. Rose could have cheered.

With still slightly shaky fingers she pressed the button to answer, clasping the phone gratefully to her ear.

"Hello? Doctor?" she asked hopefully, feeling a little ashamed that she couldn't quite smooth all the trembling from her voice.

If he did answer she never heard him. She'd been far too careless in her eagerness to get this whole thing over and done with, and she'd neglected to keep an ear and eye out for her pursuer whilst she had tried to make her phone call. She had no idea that Jimmy had found her until she felt someone barrel firmly into her side, tackling her to the floor, the phone flying out of her hand. Rose lay on the sodden, muddy ground, winded and helpless as he picked the phone up and looked at it. He glared angrily.

"What's this?" he demanded, showing her the TARDIS name still on her phone, the call still active, "Who were you ringing?"

"No one," Rose mumbled, getting painfully to her feet, wondering if it was worth her running again. Jimmy had her phone and if she left it behind she'd have no way of getting help.

"Who the fuck is this?" he shouted, furiously down the phone.

There was clearly no response as he paused before shouting again, sounding more scared than angry now, confusion setting in. He was so far out of his depth she didn't think he could see the surface anymore.

"Look," he hollered, his shaking voice betraying him, "You try anything and I'll fucking kill her, alright? You'll never see her again!"

She didn't know what made her do it. Afterwards she would realise how stupid it was, especially considering what he had just threatened to do, but some instinct inside her noticed the opportunity he presented as his dangerous glance turned away for a moment and decided it was worth the risk. She lunged at him unthinkingly, grabbing at the phone, meaning to snatch it from him and run off again. With any luck the Doctor would've heard what was going on and be here soon.

Jimmy's response was automatic. He growled furiously, his fist lashing out and connecting firmly with one of her cheekbones and the side of her nose. Rose crumpled instantly to the floor, in shock as much as anything else, clutching at her throbbing face and already bleeding nose. She looked back up at him, too scared to be furious, cursing her own stupidity and wondering what he was going to do now.

The young man was staring back down at her, shaking his head as though he didn't belief what he had just done. He rubbed at his sore knuckles, and she noticed his hands were shaking and that there was a look on self-disgust in his eyes. This wasn't him. It wasn't who he wanted to be.

"You don't have to do this, Jimmy," Rose pleaded, seeing her moment, knowing it was wrong of her to feel this way, but not really caring if he escaped as long as she got back to the Doctor, "You could just leave me. You'll be long gone by the time anyone gets here."

He was silent, looking darkly at the floor.

"Please," she added quietly, hating herself for asking like this but valuing her safety over her pride. She didn't think Jimmy would willingly hurt her despite his faults, but he did seem to be losing control and she didn't want to be around when he snapped completely.

"Let me go."

There was a long pause and for a hopeful moment Rose thought he was going to agree. Then he grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly to her feet. As he walked along he threw the phone away into the long damp grass.

"Those things aren't safe," he explained, although why he felt the need to justify his actions to her she wasn't sure, "They could use it to track us."

'_Yes,'_ Rose thought, with a sigh, _'That was the idea.'_

She stared at the spot where the phone had disappeared to, expecting and hoping to see the TARDIS fade into view any moment.

She was still looking for it when Jimmy bundled her into the car again and sped off.


	5. Trust In Me

**Part Five**

The Doctor didn't like to feel nervous and he rarely ever allowed himself to do so. It simply wasn't constructive; it lessened his ability to behave in a rational manner and it put himself and others in danger if he couldn't think straight. But he did feel the emotion bubbling up as he dialled Rose's mobile phone, not at all helped by the fact that Jackie was hovering fretfully a few paces away.

It wasn't necessary for Rose to pick up, simply ringing it would amplify the battery's electrical signal enough so the TARDIS could trace it, but deep down he hoped she that did. It would make him feel much better to hear her voice, to know she was alright.

So far he hadn't been able to pinpoint the exact cause of the uneasy feeling that had been trying to smother him ever since he had first realised she was missing. Now he was beginning to understand what it was. It was fear; fear of being alone again, fear of having to live as an outsider. Without Rose he felt isolated and out of place, drifting in a universe which didn't want him. Without her he didn't seem to belong anywhere. He had nothing to secure himself to, nothing to convince himself that he shouldn't have died with the rest of his people. He had to get her back for his own wellbeing as much as anything. Without her he was as useless oddity without a home or purpose.

Momentarily lost in his own thoughts he didn't realise that the phone had stopped ringing until he heard a voice in his ear.

"Hello? Doctor?"

He froze for the smallest instant, shock and relief flooding through him and knocking him slightly for six at the intensity of it. She was all right. She was alive. He'd be okay now. Everything was going to be alright.

Then he heard a muffled thud and a small cry of surprise.

"Rose?" he asked, a little desperately, cursing that the stupid phone technology of this era didn't automatically include a video screen. How were you supposed to communicate effectively with people like this?

"What?" Jackie asked apprehensively, stepping closer, "What's going on?"

The Doctor waved his hand at her irritably, shooing her away, trying to get her to shut up as he strained to hear what was going on. There were two voices; one deeper and certainly male, and one he recognised as being Rose even though he couldn't pick out a word that was being said.

He jumped as a loud angry voice burst out of the speaker into his ear.

"_Who the fuck is this?"_

He didn't answer, point blankly refusing to converse with his kind. He had nothing to say to him.

"_Look, you try anything and I'll fucking kill her, alright? You'll never see her again!"_

The young man was trying to sound big and intimidating, but his voice was shaking and he sounded as though he didn't really have a clue. Like he was loosing his grip on the situation and didn't know what to do about it. That unnerved the Doctor greatly and he felt a cold shudder pass through him. A cool, calculating person would realise that Rose was much more valuable to him alive and safe than dead. She had far more worth as a hostage than a murder victim. But a panicked, confused person may get scared and forget that, doing something stupid instead.

His worst fears were confirmed when his sharp hearing picked up on the sounds of a struggle at the other end of the line. The Doctor held the phone to his ear more firmly as if that would help him to figure out what was going on. The struggling noises ending with the smack of bone meeting bone and then silence. The Doctor froze instantaneously, knowing what that meant.

The other man had struck Rose. He'd hit her. After a few dreadful moments the Doctor knew she was alright when he could hear her voice speaking in soft, pleading tones.

The thought of her asking this man for anything made him feel sick. This was Rose Tyler; the woman who had stood at the end of the world, watched her planet burn and survived. Who had been willing to give up her life if it meant saving the world. Who, when faced with imminent death, had thought only to comfort him, and tell him that he shouldn't blame himself.

And here she was, reduced to pleading for her safety with someone so beneath her that she shouldn't even be aware of him. People like Jimmy Stones shouldn't exist in Rose's world anymore. She'd outgrown them.

The idea that he had been violent towards her made the fine hairs on the Doctor's body stand on end. It made his skin prickle and his muscles tense. His gut felt like someone was wringing it in their hands, and a pressure was building inside his head that made him feel like he was going to explode. He closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by these usual feeling, seeing white hot anger flashing under his eyelids. He dropped the phone and gripped firmly at one of the TARDIS's railings to steady himself, trying to quash the urge to lash out in a fury.

He couldn't feel like this. He was a Time Lord, he should be beyond it. He had to be. He was useless to everyone otherwise.

"Are you alright?" he heard Jackie's voice ask in quite, apprehensive tones, and he opened his eyes to turn to look at her.

He didn't know what she saw when she looked at him but for the first time since they'd met, Jackie looked positively afraid of him. She retreated two full paces instantly and almost looked on the verge of bolting out the door, apparently torn between an urge to help her daughter and concern for her own safety.

The Doctor looked down at his hands, his white knuckles still holding the railings in death grip, feeling uncomfortable with the look of dread on her face. The last thing he ever wanted was for anyone to be afraid of him. No one should have to live in fear of anyone else.

He swallowed hard and deliberately, nodding in answer to her question, but not trusting his voice just yet. He mentally pushed the emotions deep down inside himself, hiding them away, channelling them into something more focused.

As he crossed sharply over to the console, Jackie scooting around him, giving him a rather wide berth as she went to pick up the phone that was hanging uselessly by its cord.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously down the line, "Rose? Are you there, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

She looked back up at the Doctor, eyes wide, her voice shaking as her mind went into overactive panic mode.

"Oh God, what happened?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, just checked out the display on the TARDIS before hurriedly turning a few wheels and dials.

Of course Jackie, influenced by years of soap operas and melodramas, took his silence to mean the worst possible thing.

"She's dead, isn't she?" she whispered on the verge of tears, "Oh God, my little girl's dead."

"She's not dead," he corrected coldly, although in truth he had no way of knowing that for certain. Just a gut instinct that if she was he would feel it.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was out of his depth in this comparatively tame little family drama. That he was in fact far more qualified to go around saving entire planets than rescue one individual from another. Part of the problem he suspected was he was struggling to understand the motivations of this human he'd never met. To his mind none of this made sense and that meant he couldn't second guess him, nor try to stay one step ahead of him and so give himself an advantage. The Doctor was always playing catch up and it was making him feel distinctly like he was going to come off second best in this little battle, even though he really shouldn't.

"Why's he doing this, Jackie?" he asked in a businesslike fashion, glad she was around for the first time ever, "What does he want?"

"Money," she said, his serious tone convincing her to go straight for the no nonsense answer, "Mickey said he was after money. That he was going to try and blackmail you."

"He wants money for her safe return?" the Doctor asked, disgusted but not surprised at the idea. No matter how many times he saw it, he could never understand it. How could this boy value the safety and freedom of his former girlfriend in those terms? How could he bring himself to put a monetary worth on her life?

"Why is it always money with you lot?" he asked irritably, darting around the console to put another set of levers in place, "Whoever said it was the route of all evil was right. Do you know the best years of the human race are when you replace money with fruit for a while? There's much less conflicts. And you're all healthier. Not much nutrition in a ten pound note is there?"

"What are you banging on about?" Jackie snapped sharply, perplexed by his words. If she'd been Rose, the Doctor realised, she'd have been fascinated. She'd have wanted to go there right away. She wouldn't have stuck her head in the sand and pretend he hadn't said that. She wouldn't have looked at him like she thought he was off his head.

"Never mind," he muttered, returning back to the other side of the console and pressing the final two buttons.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked uneasily, nodding at the console.

"We're moving. Hold on to something."

The moment the TARDIS landed safely the Doctor was heading towards the door, stepping past Jackie who was hauling herself to her feet again having fallen heavily when they bumped down. Hadn't he told her to hold on? It wasn't his fault that she couldn't follow simple instructions. Besides, she was still nattering on so he guessed that she hadn't been injured.

"What are you doing?" she asked hurriedly, looking around in shock, eyeing the TARDIS suspiciously as though she was worried it was about to eat her or something, "What just happened? Where are we?"

He ignored her questions, leaving through the double doors and stepping straight out into a torrential rainstorm, thunder rolling around in the distance. He briefly wondered if Rose had been wearing a coat when she left before he mentally berated himself for being concerned over something so petty. Honestly, what was he turning in to?

They had landed in a field of high grass the TARDIS flattening a good four feet of it in all directions from the force of her landing. He quickly scanned the area with eagle eyes, seeing well enough despite the darkness and the sheets of rain. The place looked deserted; Rose was nowhere to be seen.

If Jimmy had found out she had rung someone, the Doctor reasoned, he'd be scared that they'd be tracked down and caught. He would have wanted to leave here as soon as possible. He had taken Mickey's car so there must have been a road somewhere nearby which they'd stopped on…

He glanced around and spotted an embankment leading up, guessing that was where the road was. Running over there, wet grass clutching at his legs and trying to slow him down, he bounded up the slope in two paces coming straight onto the road. Just opposite and to his right a little there were large tire indentations in the grass verge. Someone had obviously stopped there for a while. And recently too considering that the tracks went deep into the soggy ground and mud trails were sprawled all over the road, heading south.

He turned sharply on his heels and headed back to the TARDIS. This was making things tricky. The TARDIS travelled much faster than any car ever could. It wasn't like he could just pick up the signal from Rose's phone again and follow on behind them. When travelling such short distances in space - whilst trying to avoid accidentally skipping ahead in time - it was very tricky to be accurate, especially considering the machine was never really designed to be piloted single-handedly. If he tried to follow them directly he'd likely overshoot by thousands of miles and at least a month. The best option was to wait until they stopped again, even if that did mean leaving Rose with Jimmy longer than the Doctor liked.

As he reached the TARDIS he saw Jackie hanging around in the open doorway, standing with her back to him.

"Do you mind?" he muttered irritably, noticing the puddle of water forming in the doorway, "She doesn't appreciate getting wet inside."

Jackie turned around to shush him and he could see that she had a mobile phone clutched to her ear. He opened his mouth to impatiently explain the possible problems she'd cause in trying to call Rose again, and how it was generally not a good idea to upset an apparently unstable young man any more than was necessary. He was silenced though when he heard a sound that he found absolutely sickening.

Coming from the grass, not three feet away was the bright, tinkling melody that he instantly recognised as Rose's ring tone. He knew for absolutely certain that it was hers – she had found that particular lovely alien music in the TARDIS's archives and she had liked it so much that he had offered to transfer it to her phone for her.

Following the sound, both his hearts thudding noticeable in his chest, he walked ten paces to his left before reaching down into the soaking wet grass and plucking out the small, orange phone. He spent a long moment staring blankly at the 'Mum calling' message on the screen.

Walking hollowing back into the TARDIS, pushing past Jackie, he crossed to the central column and leant heavily down on the console, staring down at the soft green glow below him. What was he supposed to do now? Just how did that idiot Jimmy expect to contact him and ask for a ransom if he didn't have a phone? What kind of ridiculous ape like reasoning was it to throw his only means of communication away?

And how was the Doctor supposed to find her if he didn't have anything to track? It was near impossible to pick out one single human life form in a particular time period, what with all the other life swarming across this planet. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe he'd lost Rose to some juvenile reprobate who was even dumber than Mickey.

This was his fault. He'd hesitated. He'd thought too much about things. He'd spent too much time worrying about her and fretting over the dark thoughts in his mind to actually get on with rescuing her. If only he'd left as soon as he'd connected to her phone he could have gotten here in time…

There was only one option left to him and it was indeed a long shot. But, he reasoned to himself, she had only ever tried to help him. He didn't know if it was possible but it was worth a try.

He patted the console of the TARDIS affectionately.

"Right then," he said, "Looks like it's up to you now old girl. I'm out of ideas."

He looked around, not entirely sure what to address, settling on calling out to the central column in front of him.

"You know Rose," he reasoned, "You like her, I know you do. I need you to find her for me. She belongs here."

The column glowed a little brighter and a grin flitted across his face.

"You understand me, don't you? You know what I want."

The TARDIS lurched a little.

"I can't find her but I suspect you can. I need your help."

He took a deep breath, preparing to put into words the thing he had avoided saying for so long, afraid it was a weakness that he shouldn't admit. Afraid he was setting himself up for a big fall.

"Please," he asked softly, "I don't want to lose her. I can't face that."

For the smallest moment he thought he could hear the ship respond in his mind, thought he could hear the heart of the TARDIS talking to him, telling him she would do her best and everything would be okay. Telling him that she would never let him down. That he wasn't the only one who had lost everything with the destruction of Gallifrey. That whatever happened he was never alone.

The fragile moment was lost when Jackie's sharp voice split the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said her face set with derision, her tone suggesting she thought he was a complete idiot.

"Talking to the TARDIS," he said, unable to smooth the grin from his features at the thought.

"It's a bloody machine!" Jackie snapped, "How's a bunch of wires, a wheel and a bicycle pump supposed to help my daughter?"

The Doctor glanced at her with raised eyebrows. Yep, they still had a long way to go yet.

"And," he added, addressing the TARDIS once more, jabbing his thumb back at Jackie, "The quicker we find Rose, the quicker she leaves."

Almost instantaneously the central console flew into life, the screen on it rapidly flashing images up as the search began.

"Thought you might like that idea," the Doctor said with a smile, stepping up to watch her progress.

The images started with hundreds of pictures of monkeys. Okay, close but no cigar.

Next came apes. Better. At least she'd eliminated everything with a tail.

Now humans. Excellent. Same species.

Woman. Great. Right gender.

Blondes. Getting closer.

Young blonde women. Superb.

Young blonde English women. Brilliant.

Young blonde English women in the London area. Fantastic.

The TARDIS paused then, cycling through the same set of images. The Doctor frowned, wondering if she was stuck.

Then a cool green beam of light shot out and scanned quickly over Jackie.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, jumping away from the light within seconds, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor's grin had met epic proportions.

"She's scanning your DNA," he realised with manic joy, "She's using it to narrow down the search even further! She's doing it!"

"How?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" he exclaimed, worryingly overjoyed by the fact.

The screen continued to cycle through the same images of young blonde girls at lightning speed.

"Come on," he muttered, encouragingly, "You're doing it. You're so close…"

And then it stopped.

There was Rose. It was her. He hardly got a good look at the image before it turned into a map with a moving dot on it.

"You beauty!" he exclaimed, slapping the console hard in triumph before looking mildly apologetic and soothingly rubbing the spot he'd whacked.

Moments later the dot stopped moving and the TARDIS sprang to life once more, not waiting for him to set the coordinates to go.

The still grinning Doctor turned to warn Jackie but she was already tightly gripping the railing, obviously remembering what had happened last time.

"See," he said, almost bouncing ecstatically, "You can learn!"


	6. The Truth of a Time Lord

**Part Six**

Rose shifted uncomfortably, trying to stop the cable tie Jimmy had tightened around her wrists from digging into her flesh so painfully. Whatever she did only seemed to make it worse and in the end she stopped trying, instead sitting there in stony silence, resigned to being bound up but certainly not happy about it. Her cheekbone still ached where he had hit her, her nose stung with every breath. She could feel the dried blood that had collected just above her top lip.

If she had had trouble hating him before she had no difficulties now.

After a while he turned off of the main road and down a windy gravel track, leading into the darkness at the side of the road. Eventually Rose saw a building looming up ahead. In the glare of the car headlights she could just make out the distinctive outline of an Oast house.

It wasn't one of those ones that had been converted into a posh house though, it was one that looked like it had been abandoned for fifty years. There were dozens of tiles missing from the roof and broken windows galore. It creaked ominously in the wind and to be honest Rose thought it looked on the verge of collapsing. Great. That was all she needed to finish off this day; to be crushed under a building because her idiot ex-boyfriend could find somewhere structurally sound to hide.

Jimmy got out and slammed the driver's door shut. Rose briefly considered making a run for it again but quickly decided against that idea. With her hands bound and no phone she wouldn't get far. As she had seen what happened the last time he had tried to get away. She didn't want to risk it further.

The door next to her was yanked open and she was manhandled out into the pouring rain once more. She glared at him but said nothing as he firmly grabbed her arm and ushered her towards the building.

"My grandparents used to live near here," he explained as they walked, "Me and brothers used to sneak over here and play commandoes when we came down to visit."

"What makes you think I care?" she snapped, unable to hold her tongue. She didn't want to partake in pleasant small talk with him. At the moment she rather wanted to scratch his eyes out.

He gripped her arm painfully tight and she could almost feel the bruises forming under where his fingertips pressed.

"Just get inside," he muttered, pushing her through the main door.

The building was in no better condition on the inside than the out. The wooden beams looked damp and rotten, the brickwork covered in mould. There were heaps of rusted, unrecognisable machinery lying discarded and she was sure she could hear rats shuffling about in the dark.

He forced her over to the nearest wall, pushing her roughly to sit on the floor and then perching himself on an up turned bucket a few feet away.

They sat there in silence for a few long minutes, Rose burning inside, almost feeling her innards liquefying at the sound of his every breath. She'd never hated anyone or anything so much in her life and it wasn't a good feeling. But he had kidnapped her. Taken her away from the man she loved. Smacked her around like he could control her and she wouldn't fight back. He was using her like he always had.

"Now what, Jimmy?" she taunted eventually, unable to maintain her silence for fear she was going to explode unless she said something, "What's the big master plan then?"

She knew she shouldn't do this. She knew she could be putting herself in danger by provoking him, but she couldn't help it. She was just so furiously angry.

He looked at her, a little startled by the venom in her voice.

"I'm gonna wait until it's getting light," he said stonily, "And then go to this house near here. I'll tell 'em my car's broken down and I need to call the AA. Then I'll ring your mum and get her to give a message to that new boyfriend of yours."

She had to hand it to him, at least he had thought of a solution which was slightly more productive than just sitting in the damp.

"So you're just gonna leave me here then?" she sneered, although hindsight told her she probably shouldn't have pointed out the flaw in his plan.

He looked at her darkly, "You won't be going anywhere…"

Despite herself, a cold chill shuddered through Rose at the suggestion there. She stared at him, almost daring him to do something, daring him to take that next step. She'd seen death, stared her own in the face on countless occasions, watched as others had perished before her. He hadn't experienced that. He'd never felt death's cold breath sweep through a room, taking the unfortunate ones with it. He had a long way to go before he was ready to face that.

Jimmy got up and turned away, uncomfortable with her glare. The thought make Rose cheer inside at her silent victory.

She watched as he paced restlessly up and down in front of her, clearly struggling with something inside. Struggling to come to terms with what he had done and what he might still do.

"It wasn't easy you know," he said, whirling suddenly back round to face her, "You wanna try growing up in my family and see how you'd turn out! I didn't have a fucking chance with that lot, did I?"

What was she supposed to do? Feel sorry for him because he never had the balls to stand up and say 'no'?

"Oh poor little you," she brushed off scornfully, "You're your own person, Jimmy. If you're too weak to stand up for that then that's your problem, isn't it? Don't blame other people cos you're a screw up."

Much to her surprise he didn't answer back at that. Didn't get angry or hurt. He just nodded slightly and sat down again, clutching his hands together a looking at the floor.

For the smallest moment Rose did feel pity for him but she knew that wasn't what he really wanted from her.

There was a long silence again.

"I did love you, Rose," he said with a quiet sigh, glancing at her once more, "You were always good to me. I never should have broken up with you."

"No you didn't," she said with harsh, brutal honesty, feeling ashamed of herself as she realised it, "You liked the way I made you feel. You liked that the other blokes were jealous because I'd have sex with you and the girls they fancied wouldn't. You used me, Jimmy. I was only ever there to give you what you wanted. You never gave me anything back."

He glanced up at her with a questioning frown.

"I brought you tons of presents."

"Brought or stole?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I looked out for you, didn't I?" he pointed out, ignoring her.

"You never gave me anything I needed," she clarified, "In fact, you very nearly ruined my life. And now here you are, trying to do it again when things are finally going good for me."

She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

He didn't answer that. Instead, he looked at her with a frown and a shake of his head.

"You've changed, Rose," he said darkly, "You've grown hard. Cold."

"No," she said, staring at him steadily, "I've just outgrown you."

Any response he had was cut short when a faint, unusual whooshing sound was heard outside. Rose smiled to herself. About bloody time too.

Jimmy ran over to the window squinting out of the filthy glass as the sound pulsed even more loudly, seemingly to make the air around them crackle and throb. He was scared by it. To Rose it was comforting. It felt like safety. Like home.

"What the hell is that?" Jimmy whispered, his eyes widening in shock. He looked at Rose but she just threw him a mysterious smile, enjoying the sudden shift in power. Enjoying that all though she was bound and bruised she was the one in charge at the moment.

He glanced out of the window again, his mouth falling open as he continued to stare.

"That's just not possible," he said with a perplexed shake of his head. He turned back to Rose again, fear in his eyes.

"Who the hell is your boyfriend?"

Rose just smiled.

Then there was the sound of footsteps outside and Jimmy grabbed her, hauling her roughly to her feet, holding her by the arm and using her body to shield himself from whatever was just about to enter. Rose continued to smile. That wasn't going to help him.

And then she felt something sharp pressing at her side and the smile fell, her breathing going shallow to avoid accidentally stabbing herself with the blade.

The moment the door flew open and two figures entered. The Doctor's eyes immediately locked on hers without even trying. She felt her insides soar and her heart warm. He was here. She was home. His gaze asked her silently to tell him she was all right and she nodded just slightly in reassurance. She was so overjoyed to see him that it took a moment to realise her mum was there too.

At least until she began shouting, the Doctor holding out an arm to stop her marching over to Jimmy and punching him.

"Jimmy Stones you little bastard!" she seethed, looking like she was about ready to lay him out, "You let her go or you have me to deal with! Haven't you done her enough damage already?"

Rose had never seen her mum so frighteningly cross. Not when she had caught Liam Tanner feeling her up on their couch when she was fourteen. Not when she'd found fags in Rose's school bag and made her promise never to smoke them again because she didn't want her to die of lung cancer like her granddad. Not when she'd lost one of her diamond earrings when she'd borrowed them without asking for that night out with Shireen and the girls. For a small moment Rose was very proud of her mum, proud to be her daughter. Proud to see the fierce protection in her eyes.

Then she squirmed as Jimmy pressed the penknife against her a little more forcibly. It was only small, it couldn't really do much damage, could it? Although it had left Mickey on the floor lying in his own blood…Rose wondered briefly if the Doctor had found him in time. The thought that he hadn't hurt her more than her stinging face and bruised body did.

"Keep away from me!" Jimmy hollered, his voice shaking, "You come near me and I'll stick this in her!"

Jackie paused, all the colour draining from her face in realisation, "Oh my God…Doctor he's got a knife."

"I know," the Doctor whispered tightly in return, his gaze still locked on Rose's face.

"He's pointing it at my daughter," she added uselessly.

"I know," he repeated, pushing Jackie back a little with his arm, telling her to keep out of his way.

He smiled ever so slightly at Rose and she could almost hear his voice in her head.

_It's going to be alright._

_I won't let him hurt you._

"I'm not coming near you, Jimmy," he stated, his voice all gentle calm, not showing a hint of the storm that was brewing in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jimmy muttered, pointing the knife at him before returning it to press dangerously into Rose's side.

She flinched slightly and she saw the Doctor tense, the muscle in his cheek twitching. But he continued in the same calm, reasonable tone.

"I'm the Doctor," he explained, "I'm Rose's…."

He paused, glancing back at her mum, remembering her presence.

"Travelling companion," he finished.

Rose half expected Jimmy to contradict that. That was all she needed right now, her mum going off on one because she found out that the relationship between her daughter and the Doctor wasn't a platonic as they said. Fortunately, Jimmy was far more concerned with why he had just seen a 1950's police box materialise in front of his face to argue over Rose's status as the Doctor's significant other.

"How did you do that?" he asked, nodding towards the window. The words tumbled out in barely disguised terror, Jimmy seemingly unable to resist the Doctor's calm attempt to draw them out, to get him talking.

The Doctor always seemed to have the ability to do that, although she didn't know how. Whatever the situation people always ended up talking to him, even when they clearly didn't want to.

"What?" he asked, almost nonchalantly.

"With the box!" Jimmy shouted, as though he couldn't believe the Doctor would consider he could mean anything else.

Rose looked at the Doctor, wondering what he would say, how he would explain it. A trick of the light? A new whacky car design?

Apparently honesty was the best policy.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor explained.

"A what?" Jimmy asked, as though he had been speaking Swahili.

"A Time Lord. An alien…"

Jimmy froze for a moment, hardly breathing. Most people would have scoffed at that but deep down Rose had the feeling that Jimmy actually believed him. That something in the Doctor's gaze spoke the truth about his heritage. Something Rose didn't see anymore because she knew him so well.

Even so, Jimmy refused to acknowledge it aloud, although his actions betrayed him. His arm moved from its grip on hers and wrapped across the upper part of her chest, gripping at her shoulder and digging firmly into her throat. Rose gasped as he crushed her windpipe slightly, her hands instinctively clawing at his arm, trying to loosen it so she could breathe without obstruction again.

She saw the Doctor tense further but he didn't move.

"Oh yeah, you really know how to pick them don't you, Rose," Jimmy said wildly, backing them away slightly, "He's out of his fucking mind is this one! Why didn't you stay with Mickey? At least he's just stupid!"

That was rich coming from this idiot.

The Doctor's hand slipped inside his pocket and he pulled out a small silver object, not unlike the sonic screwdriver, although even Rose hadn't seen this one before.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked in a blind panic, "Is that a gun?"

Of course it wasn't. The Doctor didn't use weapons. He didn't need to.

"Just watch," the Doctor said evenly, "You wanted to know what a Time Lord is Jimmy Stones, I'll show you a Time Lord…"

He pressed a button on the device and she felt Jimmy tense, gripping her tighter, almost stopping her breathing altogether. She was so concerned with trying to get air into her lungs that she barely noticed the cool white light that flew out in a grid from the device in the Doctor's hand. It criss-crossed lightly all over the walls, as if getting a feel for the place, before something amazing happened.

It was like rewinding a film. Raindrops dripping from the rafters slowed in midair and stopped. The squeaking of the rats disappeared as did the creaking noises of the battered building. Even the particles of dust, lit up by the beams of light, stopped their gentle floating to hang patiently in space.

For a moment all was entirely still.

Then gradually everything began to move backwards, raindrops flew to the ceiling, the mould on the walls began to recede and disappear. Broken beams flew off of the floor and fixed themselves to the walls and ceilings again. The machinery unrusted and jumped back into its original positions, going from dull and uncared for to painted and looking like new. Bags of grain popped into existence here and there, and the mess on the floor disappeared to be replaced by dry dust and the occasional stray piece of straw.

Rose would have had more time to be amazed but she suddenly felt Jimmy's arms go limp around her and on instinct she pushed him away. She stumbled towards the Doctor, but her mum was moving before he did, the device in his hand not having completed its process yet.

She collapsed into her mum's outstretched arms, losing all control of her legs as she finally realised she was safe. She fell heavily towards the floor, her mum falling down beside her, pulling her into a desperate hug.

"Oh God, Rose," she whispered, crying and stroking her hair, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have told you Jimmy was out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Mum, it's alright," she muttered soothingly, wondering why she was the one doing the comforting after her own kidnap ordeal, "It wasn't your fault yeah?"

Jackie pulled away, reaching up to grasp Rose's cheeks between her hands. She flinched slightly as she pressed on tender bones

"Oh God, look at you," she muttered heartbrokenly, shaking her head, "Look at what he did to you."

Rose had no clue what she looked like but if it was anywhere near as bad as she felt then it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "Did he touch you?"

Rose grimaced at the suggestion.

"No. No, nothing like that," she reassured, "I'm alright, mum. Really."

"Let's get that off you, hmm," she heard a deep voice say as the Doctor came into view beside her, kneeling down and pushing Jackie aside a little. He fished around in his pockets for a brief moment, bringing out the sonic screwdriver. He set it up quickly and held it over the cable tie around her wrists which almost instantly snapped in half. He reached up and took her ice cold hands in his, rubbing them firmly, trying to get the blood flowing in them again. Meticulously avoiding the red marks on her wrists. Avoiding looking her in the face.

"I'm alright, Doctor," she whispered after a moment, unable to bare it any longer, "Really, I'm okay. Nothing a hot shower won't fix."

He looked at her and she was crushed to see the pain in his eyes. He gingerly reached out and stroked her cheek, running his thumb over the bruise she knew was there.

"Oh Rose…" he mumbled desperately.

She so wanted to kiss him. She'd lied back then. The one thing she really needed to fix her was his skin on hers, the familiar weight of his body pressing her down, his loving whispers of her name and the unmistakable sound of his two hearts beating.

The moment was broken as Jackie's angry voice cut into it.

"What about him?" she asked, jabbing a finger at Jimmy.

He was sitting some feet away, the penknife lying uselessly in his hand. He looked utterly deflated. Totally defeated. He just stared around in open-mouthed shock.

Rose saw the hard look in the Doctor's eyes. The coldness there that even scared her at times. He was so far beyond angry that she didn't even know what he was feeling. But it didn't bode well for Jimmy.

As the Doctor went to move Rose grabbed out at his arm.

"Don't hurt him," she asked, barely able to believe she was doing it, "He's just a stupid kid who's out of his depth. He's nothing, alright? We could just take him back to the police. Get him locked up again."

The Doctor stared at her intently for a moment before shaking himself gently from her grasp and advancing on a hapless Jimmy Stones.


	7. The Doctor's Promise

**Author's Note:** A quick thanks to all those who've reviewed and enjoyed this. There still is one more chapter to come after this then I'll probably end up writing post PoTW stuff!

**

* * *

**

**Part Seven**

Dread settled in the deepest part of Rose's stomach as the Doctor walked purposefully towards Jimmy. She didn't want to have to intervene in this, she wanted to just forget about it. To sit back and let the Doctor sort it out for her. She'd had enough for today; dulled by exhaustion, pain and cold she was more than willing to hand matters over to him. She wanted to be looked after, notto have to concern herself over anyone else.

But she was worried about what he was capable of. About the darkness in his eyes. The slight, determined frown on his face made her apprehensive. She couldn't read him when he was like this, couldn't guess what he was thinking or what he was going to do. This Doctor would always be a stranger to her, the little part of himself he kept as a secret.

She knew he was angry though. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach and the back of her throat. When he was angry with Cassandra he'd thought she'd deserved to die. When he was angry with Adam he thought he'd deserved to live.

So what did Jimmy deserve? Where did kidnapping his other half and trying to hold her to ransom come on the Doctor's scale of punishable deeds? Did she really have the strength to stop him whatever he decided?

As she continued to confuse herself over the matter, a thought struggled its way through the clutter in her mind. One that had been screaming for attention ever since the Doctor had arrived, one that made her forget all about Jimmy.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed in horror, standing up on uncertain legs, realising that in her relief at being rescued there was something she had entirely forgotten, "Mickey!"

She felt that sick dread settle on her stomach once more. A few minutes, that was all she had delayed by. A few minutes wasn't much right? Surely not the difference between life and death.

"Mum, give me your phone," she insisted in a rush, with hands that were trembling violently despite her best efforts to stay calm and in control, "We've got to call an ambulance."

Jackie frowned, "Why?"

"Mickey was hurt," Rose explained hurriedly, babbling in panic, "Jimmy made me go in his flat, he wanted he car keys. Mickey came back and there was a fight and he was stabbed. He made me just leave him there, he was bleeding and-"

Jackie grabbed her daughter firmly by the shoulders, steadying her panicked sways.

"Rose, love," she soothed, "It's alright. We found him, yeah? We called an ambulance. The Doctor said he'll be alright."

Rose blinked a few times, taking that in during a few grateful breaths before she visibly sagged. Mickey was okay. Everything was all right. The drama was over and she could finally give in to how drained she felt.

She looked up at the sudden sound of the Doctor's voice.

"Jackie," he said without looking at them, standing over the still form of Jimmy, "Take Rose back to the TARDIS. We'll be there in a minute."

Rose watched him for a long as she could before her mum steered her away to the door.

'_Don't do it', _she thought, hoping he somehow understood what her look meant, '_Don't stoop to his level. You're better than that.'_

Outside, the rain was finally slowing. Not that it made much difference to Rose. She was already soaked through and chilled to the bone.

They reached the TARDIS and stepped inside. Needing to break the silence, she turned to her mum, "See? Bet you're glad I met the Doctor now. He's pretty hand in situations like this."

Her voice sounded high and strained, even to her.

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't get in so many situations like this," Jackie pointed out bluntly, clearly not impressed.

"This was nothing to do with him, mum," Rose reminded her.

"No," other woman muttered, shaking her head, "This is my fault. I should've told you about, Jimmy."

"S'alright," Rose said with a small smile, discovering that the movement made her face hurt even more, "You didn't know this was gonna happen, did you?"

"Still, love," she said, rubbing her hand up and down her arm affectionately, "When I think about what he could have done to you…"

"Mum," Rose scolded, "Just stop it alright. Everything's okay."

She grinned again.

"Thanks to the Doctor."

Jackie looked slightly sceptical, "Well he does look after you, I'll give you that."

"You wanna watch it," Rose teased, "You'll start giving people the impression you actually like him."

"It's not him I don't like, Rose," she explained softly, "It's the fact he keeps taking you away from me. And one of these days he ain't gonna bring you back."

Rose held her mum's pained gaze for a moment before she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked down awkwardly at her feet. What she supposed to do? Deny it? Make her mum promises she knew she might not be able to keep?

"Besides," Jackie said, sounding much more like her normal, brash self again, "I don't know how much he did. From what I could gather this machine did most of it by itself."

Rose grinned, patting fondly at the TARDIS console, speaking more to it her mum, "Yeah. I don't know what he'd do without her."

The door opened once more and both Tyler women turned around to see the Doctor shove Jimmy inside, holding the completely placid young man by the scruff of his t-shirt.

He looked so small in comparison to the Doctor. How had this boy ever been her whole world?

Jimmy looked around the TARDIS interior in open mouthed, dumb shock.

"You," the Doctor said to him gruffly as he shoved him to the floor at the base of the console, "Stay there and shut up."

Jimmy's mouth immediately clamped close.

Rose stepped up beside the Doctor, placing a hand on his arm, as he stood at the controls.

"What are you going to do?"

He recoiled at her touch, his eyes fixed on the console in front of him, his voice hard.

"Go and sit down, Rose," he ordered.

She could see the conflict in him, could feel the tension coming from his whole being and knew straight away it was not wise to ask him a second time. Instead she did as she was asked, sitting herself in the seat next to the console and hoping she could trust the Doctor to do the right thing. Jimmy wasn't really a bad person, just stupid and something inside Rose rebelled against the idea of taking revenge on him.

Did that make her a good person? Or just a weak one?

Moments later the TARDIS was juddering and swaying, vanishing from in front of the Oast house, flying through space and time and only slowing to a stop when it landed where the Doctor had asked it to go.

"Wait here," he instructed, addressing Rose and Jackie as he crossed over to Jimmy and dragged him brutally to his feet by another handful of t-shirt.

"No," Rose said, in blunt refusal, standing up and looking at him challengingly. Even his stern gaze wasn't going to put her off this time, "Don't you think I have a right to be there?"

After a long moment he nodded shortly in agreement, knowing she needed her closure to this ordeal.

"Be there for what?" Jimmy asked in panicked tones, finally finding his voice again, "Rose, what's he gonna do to me?"

"Oi!" the Doctor said sharply, yanking the young man's collar, momentarily choking him, "You don't talk to her, alright?"

Jimmy nodded, wide eyed and the Doctor dragged him towards the door.

Rose patted her mum's arm reassuringly as she walked after them.

"Stay here. We'll be back in a minute."

"Rose-" Jackie warned uncomfortably, glancing after the two men.

"It's okay, yeah?" Rose interrupted, knowing what she was going to say, "He won't hurt him."

"How do you know that?" she asked, "You didn't see how angry he was when he found out. He's dangerous, Rose."

"Mum, it's the Doctor," she explained, "That's not how he does things."

With that she followed the other two out of the door.

She had to say, it wasn't the nicest planet he had ever taken her to. The words 'harsh, barren, desolate hell hole' sprang immediately to mind.

A hundred paces or so from the TARDIS the Doctor had dumped Jimmy to the floor and he was standing over him in an intimidating manner, his face set in stone. Rose walked over until she was about eight feet away and then stopped, folding her arms across her chest, showing Jimmy she was here to watch, not intervene.

Tugging his trousers up a little, the Doctor crouched down beside him talking almost into the young man's ear.

"Do you know were we are, Jimmy?"

He rapidly shook his head.

"Klopetoria Decan," the Doctor explained, "It's a planet in the Agrubin system. Millions of years before you were born it was teaming with life. Now look at it."

The Doctor's hand reached down and scooped up a handful of rocks. The moment he squeezed them in his palm they crumbled into a dust that was picked up and swept away by the light breeze spinning around them.

"Everything here just falls apart," he said quietly, "Nothing lives here anymore. Do you know what I'd like to do?"

Jimmy shook his head again.

"I'd like to leave you here," he replied simply, "I'd like to turn around, walk away and never come back. Then you might have some idea of what it's like to be truly alone. And you'll know how I felt when you took Rose from me."

Jimmy looked at the Doctor steadily, wilting under the other man's powerful gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered eventually in a small, trembling voice, "I didn't know, I didn't…Please, take me home. You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," the Doctor said, screwing up his face at the ridiculousness of idea, "I'm going to take you to the police and they're going to take you to prison."

He pulled Jimmy to his feet again, marching him back to the TARDIS, Rose following a couple of paces behind.

"I want you to remember this place," the Doctor said quietly, "Remember what it was like here. Because I'm going to be watching you and if you do anything as stupid as this again, I will bring you back and leave you here. Sort your life out Jimmy Stones or I'll do it for you."

* * *

Rose wearily watched as her mum opened the door to her flat and ushered her inside. The Doctor was going to take Jimmy back to the police but he had dropped Jackie and Rose off at the flat first, saying Rose should take a shower and get some rest. He'd be back as soon as possible. 

She had mentioned that she wanted to go to the hospital and see if Mickey was all right but the Doctor had insisted he would go as long as she concentrated on sorting herself out.

As they entered the hall Jackie said something about making tea and toast and Rose agreed, if only so she'd go away and leave her to her own devices for a while. Popping into her bedroom she fished out a soft pair of trousers and a plain t-shirt. Her eyes caught the time on the clock radio.

Had it really only been three hours since she had gone down to the TARDIS to put her stuff away? It didn't seem possible.

She bundled her clothes into a ball and headed straight for the bathroom.

There was already a set of her own fluffy white towels laid out for her to use, in a clear indication that her mum hoped she had intended to stay, along with her favourite shampoo and conditioner. Wrong shower gel though. Rose smiled slightly to herself. She thought her mum would know by now she didn't like that pine scented stuff. It just smelt like toilet cleaner.

She turned to get something different from the cabinet but froze when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror there.

Now she saw what her mum and the Doctor had seen when they looked at her, why the expressions on their faces had been so grim.

She stepped closer to the mirror, gingerly prodding at the swollen and angry looking flesh around her eye. She hadn't had a black eye this mean looking since she'd been hit in the face with a tennis ball in PE. It ached like anything. There was still dried blood around her nose and if she swept her hair out of the way she could follow the red beginnings of a bruise all the way up her cheek bone.

She stared at herself a moment longer, barely recognising her own reflection. This wasn't her. The one thing she would never be was a victim.

Reaching decisively for some toilet paper, she wet it and wiped the blood from her nose, mentally reminding herself to ask her mum to get a packet of frozen peas or something out so she could put it on her eye and try to take some of the swelling down. To be honest it looked a lot worse than it felt. She didn't like the feeling she got from people when they saw it though.

Pity. Pity for poor Rose, beaten about by her convict ex-boyfriend. Poor Rose who'd been kidnapped and had to wait helplessly to be rescued.

The thought made her stomach twist in disgust.

She turned the shower on and let it warm up whilst she undressed, studiously avoiding looking at the random red bruises scattered over her body, evidence of where she'd been tugged, pulled, hit, manhandled, dragged and barrelled into over the last few hours.

Stepping under the slightly too hot water she began to go through the same shower rituals as she always did.

As she wet her hair there were tears in her eyes, and she was trying to blink them away.

As she massaged in the shampoo they started rolling down her face, burning at her skin.

As she rinsed her hair clean again she was freely crying, hating herself for doing so.

As she scrubbed at her legs, trying to get rid of the blue colouration her wet jeans had left there, her eyes were so blurred she couldn't tell what were actually bruises, undoubtedly making them worse in her attempts to rub them away.

By the time she was using conditioner she was openly sobbing.

But she didn't stop, she just carried on as normal. Continued the familiar rituals. Got on with her life. What else could she do?

* * *

Rose bolted from her seat as soon as she heard the front door open. Her mum had suggested sitting down and watching TV to take her mind off of things; 'Sex and the City' was on, she liked that. Rose had agreed only to appease Jackie who had been fussing over her ever since she had managed just a nibble or two of her toast before pushing it aside and saying she couldn't eat anymore. 

The Doctor had stopped in the hallway, as though he was waiting for her. Without thinking, Rose flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, ignoring the many complaints of her body. To her relief, the Doctor hugged her back after a moment's hesitation, his arms around her waist, his head briefly burying into her hair.

Too soon he pulled away, shooting an explanatory glance towards the living room where Jackie was still sitting. Rose nodded in a disappointed but accepting manner. Instead she reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly in hers, standing so she was shielding the action from her mum in case she should decide to join them.

"How's Mickey?" she asked, ignoring the slightly odd way the Doctor was looking at the hand holding his.

"He'll be fine," he reassured, "Lost a lot of blood but no serious damage. He'll be out of hospital in a few days."

"And Jimmy?"

"Back in prison I should imagine," he replied a little too lightly, "He'll probably get at least another year or two on his sentence for this."

"Good," Rose said firmly, and then off of his look added, "Maybe he can sort himself out a bit."

The Doctor nodded vaguely, "Maybe…"

That was one of the things that delighted and yet frightened him about Rose. She always believed people could redeem themselves. That they had it in them to change for the better. He knew that wasn't the case, he'd seen plenty of good people go bad and only get worse with time. She was going to have to learn that there wasn't always a happy ending. That some people just couldn't be helped.

"Do you wanna come and watch telly?" she asked hopefully, expecting to get some excuse about needing to fix the TARDIS. And who could blame him? He'd probably spent more than enough time today with her mum for his liking.

To her great surprise he nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

Not giving him a chance to change his mind she led him into the living room, dropping his hand as soon as they were through the door. They sat next to each other, Rose hearing her mum's almost constant nattering but took in nothing except the slight press of his flesh against her own and the movement of his body as he gently breathed.

But something was up with this. Something didn't feel right and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

All she did know was that seeing the Doctor sitting in her living room, quietly watching TV without complaint or attempt to leave was beginning to look very wrong.

* * *

In the dark silence of her bedroom, Rose pulled the t-shirt over her head and reached out for the vest top the Doctor was holding out for her, only to find him frozen and stern. His gaze was fixed on her bruise mottled skin, his expression holding too many emotions to count.

He'd been a bit off with her all evening. Yeah, he was relieved she was okay, but he'd been so quiet, so distance. She could really do without his odd moods right now.

"It's alright," she reassured wearily, carefully loosening his grasp so she could retrieve her top, "They're just bruises. They'll be gone in a couple of days."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head.

Rose's eyes flared with an anger that surprised her.

"Don't you start as well," she snapped irritably, feeling a little bad about taking it out on him but almost too tired to care, "I've had enough of that from my mum all night, okay? I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me."

"It's my fault," he continued darkly, almost ignoring her, "I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"I don't need keeping safe," she insisted in a firm tone, "Now will you shut up about it. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

She threw herself down onto the bed, yanking the duvet over her body and turning her back on him. Inside she was seething, not because he blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault, not because he felt like she needed protecting, but because he felt sorry for her. He pitied her. She liked to think she'd earned the Doctor's respect over the time she was travelling with him, even if on occasion he still called her a silly little ape. How could you respect someone if you felt sorry for them?

Moments later she felt the small bed shift with his weight, and his body press into hers, one of his arms slipping around her waist. After a moment's hesitation she snuggled back into him, feeling him relax as though a massive knot of tension had just left him.

She was being unfair on him really. He'd been scared tonight. She knew she would have been had the situation been reversed and he was the one in trouble. The only place in the universe he seemed to belong was with her and in the TARDIS. Maybe tonight had been a stark reminder of that. And what he would have left without her.

"What about my mum?" she said distractedly as his fingers traced light patterns across her stomach, her hand slipping back and resting on his thigh, "Don't you think she'll be a bit suspicious if she comes in and finds you in my bed?"

"On your bed," he corrected with a small smile, his breath tickling the back of her neck as he spoke, "And don't worry. I'll be where I should by morning. Go to sleep."

He pressed a kiss into her neck and Rose sighed, closed her eyes and did as she was told. Just this once.


	8. Breaking the Cage

**Author's Note:** This is it folks, the final part. Many, many thanks to all those who've read and reviewed. Thanks to Jilly for being a fab beta and thanks to her, Helen and Sparks for as being as daft about this fandom as I am :)

* * *

**Part Eight**

"There you go, love," Jackie said, passing Mickey the extra large cup of tea with a fond smile on her face, "I've got some chocolate biscuits if you want some."

"That'd be great, ta," he said with a beaming grin, turning to look at Rose as her mum returned to the kitchen.

"It's much better to be the wounded hero than a murder suspect," he pointed out with a happy sigh.

Rose grinned in return, sipping at her own tea, "I'll bet it is."

It'd been four days since Rose had last seen him, lying on the floor in his flat with a hole in his stomach. She had desperately wanted to go and visit him in hospital, to thank him for all he had tried to do for her, but her mum had told everyone that she was in Australia at the moment so she had to keep out of sight. On top of that the Doctor had insisted that she get as much rest as possible before they were off again, particularly since she'd been getting little sleep at night. She couldn't fight both their wishes and so had reluctantly surrendered.

She was quite surprised that the Doctor had so willing agreed to stay when she had asked him if they could hold off leaving until she had had a chance to talk to Mickey. She half expected him to sulk, whinge, get angry or dangle some new irresistible adventure in front of her face to tempt her away. But he'd simply nodded in agreement, saying that that sounded like a good idea. She guessed it showed his gratitude towards the younger man for his efforts, as well as his willingness to please her. Despite her assures that he was not at fault, he was still feeling a little guilty about what had happened and had been particularly willing to agree with anything she asked.

Even though he was still here however, he had spent little time in the flat only really coming back to eat, sleep and occasionally watch TV. Most of the last four days he busied himself with tinkering in the TARDIS, avoiding the claustrophobic atmosphere of the too small flat and her mother's stern glare. Jackie's gratitude for his help had quickly faded when they had got back home. She seemed to have conveniently forgotten that he had helped rescue Rose in favour of remembering that he'd be taking her away again in a few days. And she was apparently determined to make those days as uncomfortable for him as possible, even when Rose begged her to let up on him for a while. She understood how her mum felt, she just wished she'd accept her decision and move on.

Rose herself was looking forward to leaving more and more as the hours ticked by. She'd never really realised how small this flat was until she'd lived in the TARDIS. How small this planet was until she had seen countless others. She was getting seriously itchy feet just sitting round doing nothing. She was bored and restless, feeling like she was wasting precious time and her whole being was just withering away the more she sat here. Her bruises were fading to greens and yellows and she wanted to get back out there with the Doctor and explore new things. Save new worlds. Run away from new dangers hand in hand with the man she loved. Was that really too much to ask?

A suddenly thought struck Rose as she remembered they would be leaving soon and she abandoned her tea to the coffee table, telling Mickey she would be back shortly. Moments later she returned from her old bedroom with an expertly wrapped parcel, covered with ribbons and a bow. She'd always been good at wrapping presents, she'd done it for her mum since she was six years old. On Christmas day everyone used to rib Jackie, being able to pick out by sight her scruffily wrapped parcels in comparison to her daughter's immaculate ones.

"What's this?" Mickey asked in surprise at she handed it to him.

"Gantrium whiskey," she said with a grin, "Well, their equivalent of whiskey anyway. Just a little thank you. It's from me and the Doctor."

He smiled, giving her a quick hug as she sat down next to him, "Wicked."

"Just be careful though," she added with a warning smile, "It's absolutely lethal stuff. I take no responsibility for anything you do after drinking it, okay?"

He nodded with a big, daft grin settling back into the sofa. Rose leaned back also, snuggling into his side slightly, finding herself feeling a little warmth and contentment with the familiarity of the situation. Mickey was always a comfort to her, no matter what. He always made her feel better. That had been one of his great strengths.

She'd treated him so badly, she knew that. She just wished he didn't like her so much. Wished he wasn't so bloody nice. It'd make her feel better about her behaviour if he wasn't.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that," she said eventually, unable to ignore the matter any longer as they sat here alone, comfortably watching television like they used to do.

"About you and the Doctor?" he asked evenly , his eyes fixed on the Eastenders omnibus.

Rose nodded against him, somehow unable to admit it out loud.

"Does your mum know?" he asked, lowering his voice a little.

"No," she stated, slightly ashamed of the fact, "And I'd rather she didn't for now. I mean, she went mental when she heard I was going out with you…"

He laughed slightly at the memory, "Yeah, she's a challenge, alright."

There were a few more moments of silence, Rose unable to read his reaction and unsure of what to say.

"Does he make you happy, Rose?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding oddly strained.

"Yeah, he does," she admitted with a small, guilty nod.

"Happier than I did?"

Rose felt her heart twist at that. This wasn't fair. Mickey was a good bloke. One of the best she'd ever met on this planet at least. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But she also knew that she couldn't string him on.

"Mickey," she said gently, sitting up to look at him, "It's different… I still love you."

"But not enough, yeah?" he pointed out, knowing the answer before he'd asked the question.

A few tears sprung to her eyes at that and inwardly she pleaded with him not to make this more difficult than it had to be.

"Mickey, I-"

"It's alright, Rose," he interrupted immediately, his tone forcefully bright, giving her shoulders a quick comforting squeeze, "I understand, okay? He's good man…"

He smiled broadly.

"Well alien, at least," he corrected, "He'll look after you. Give you a great life. Treat you proper. And that's good."

Okay, now Rose knew that she really didn't deserve him. Whoever he finally set his heart on was going to be one lucky girl.

"Besides," he said with a cheeky grin, "There's a lot to be said about bachelorhood…"

Rose beamed in return, pleased to see him smile again, to see the pain in his eyes fading, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, looking smug, "Women think I'm hot I'll have you know."

She giggled, raising a sceptical eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well," she teased, poking him gently in the ribs, "If you're really lucky you might be able to persuade one of them to come and clean your flat."

"Oi!" he protested with a laugh, "I like it like that. It's comfortable."

"It's a state!" she corrected with a huge roll of her eyes, "Look, I'll give it a quick go over before I leave if you like, it's the least I can do."

He suddenly looked uncomfortable with that, his smile fading and his voice lowering.

"Er…No, don't worry about it."

Rose knew what that meant. He didn't want her to clean his flat like she used to. He didn't want sympathy. He didn't want her doing the things that she did when she was his girlfriend. What he wanted was a clean break. It wasn't asking much really. But a little part of her was sad to say goodbye to what they'd once had.

Her face fell slightly.

"Oh, okay…" she said softly, not having any more suitable response than that, finding it odd that that seemed to be the moment they both admitted it really was over.

"Reckon I can get your mum to do it anyway…," he added, his tone bright, trying to lighten the mood once more, "Since she likes me so much right now."

Rose forced herself to grin too, moving on, "Now that I'd like to see."

"But you won't, will you?" he pointed out a little sadly, as if he'd only just realised, "Cos you're going again…"

She looked at him for a long moment. If there was one thing he deserved it was her honesty.

"Yeah," she said with a firm nod, "Yeah, I am."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning," she said without hesitation. Nothing had been discussed yet, but Rose had said to the Doctor they need only stay until Mickey was out of hospital. Besides, she was dying to get going again herself.

"You gonna come and say goodbye?" he asked hopefully.

She held his gaze steadily.

"Do you really want me to?"

"No," he admitted after a moment, "Not really."

She nodded in understanding. Glancing at the two empty mugs she nodded her head towards them.

"I should give them to mum," she pointed out a little awkwardly, "You know, she gets all funny about tea stains."

Before she had a chance to stand, Mickey had pulled her into a fierce, protective hug. After a moment's shock, Rose hugged him back.

"Just take care of yourself, Rose," he said with a heavy sigh, as he pulled away.

She nodded, slightly tearful again.

"And," he said, smiling gently once more, "If he ever hurts you, you bring him back here and I'll sort him out, yeah?"

Rose laughed and nodded as a promise, "My hero…"

* * *

Inside her mum was cooking dinner. Mickey had gone home not long after the Doctor had returned, apparently not quite comfortable with his presence, although the Doctor had nodded at him and shook his hand in thanks before he departed. One day she hoped they could get on. 

Whilst they waited for dinner the Doctor had disappeared outside, standing on the balcony, looking at the TARDIS parked conspicuously below. That's how Rose found him, leaning heavily on the railings, looking at his hands, enjoying the cool air and the escape from her mother's nattering.

She came to stand beside him, running one hand softly up his leather clad back. He turned to her with a slight smile.

"It's alright," she said with a reassuring grin, "A couple more hours and we'll be out of here, okay?"

He nodded tightly.

Rose sighed, "I should have listened to you when you said I didn't need those trainers. If I hadn't come back none of this would have happened."

"See why I don't do domestic," he said, only half joking, "It's dangerous."

She laughed slightly, "Yep, the universe certainly seems safer than a south London housing estate."

Every night since the incident with Jimmy, the Doctor had slept by her side, holding her like glass, removing himself to the air bed on the floor before her mum came in with cups of tea in the morning. To be honest, Rose was disappointed, wanting more from him. Needing more from him. But he was so hesitant, so annoyingly delicate with her when what she really needed was the roughness of skin on skin and the force of body pressing intimately against body.

Yesterday afternoon her mum had finally gone to work, being told that she'd taken enough time off this week and if she didn't get back that day, not to bother coming back at all. The moment she was sure she was really gone, Rose had kissed him firmly, pushing him to her bed and proceeding to coax him into making love to her. But even that had left her feeling slightly disappointed. Something was missing. His usual passion was dimmed somewhat, the sparkle in his eyes was no longer there. She had thought it was because he could still see traces of her battered face and bruised body as a reminder for what it had happened, but as she stood here now she realised it was something else that had changed him. She realised in an instant what had been bothering her about him during the last few days. And it was nothing to do with what had happened with Jimmy Stones.

The Doctor was becoming domesticated and it was all her fault. He was doing it because he thought that's what she wanted, what she needed. The sight of it was just indescribably wrong. He was wandering aimlessly around this place, tinkering with the TARDIS, watching TV, blending into the background.

But he was the Doctor. He shouldn't blend into the background. He shouldn't fade into the shadows. He should be vibrant. He should stand out. He was all life and energy and light. Seeing him here was like seeing him trapped in a cage and he was just fading away.

He was an oddity. The last of his race with no where to go, nowhere to really belong. And yes he was making things up from scratch. Finding his place and seeing where he fitted into a universe that had abandoned the rest of his kind. But this certainly wasn't it. It wasn't where or how he was meant to be. They should be making their own normal life – on the TARDIS, seeing the universe together. That's where he belonged.

And, she realised, so did she.

She suddenly slipped her arms around his wait, hugging him tightly. He looked down at her a little surprised for a moment before he smiled and hugged her in return.

She was going to take him away from here. She was going to protect him from becoming just another one of the crowd. He was her Doctor. Her vivacious, exciting, fantastic Doctor and she had to make sure he stayed that way. For the universe's sake as well as her own.

"So," she said, sighing against his chest with a small happy sound, "Where you taking me now, Doctor?"

She felt him tense.

"We don't have to leave quite yet if you don't want to," he eventually forced out in a quiet, flat tone.

Rose grinned up at him gently.

"I want to," she reassured him, "I want to go home. Back to the TARDIS. With you. I want my normal life back."

For the first time in days he grinned, his full face, daft grin that made her stomach flutter just because it was such a happy sight.

"Fantastic," he said brightly, the spark flickering to life in his eyes as though someone had just lit him up inside.

She crushed herself into his hug again for a few moments before a cheeky grin spread itself across her features.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, knowing she was smiling without even looking at her.

Rose giggled, "I was just thinking…that whole mean and moody Time Lord showing off thing?"

"Yeah?"

"That was sexy."

She felt him laugh slightly, "Really?"

"Hmm….Very impressive."

"Well, you know me…so impressive and everything."

"Prove it," she challenged, looking up at him through thick, heavy lashes.

With a warm smile his lips descended slowly on hers, her eyes drifting closed in anticipation just before he reached her. His mouth hovered millimetres from hers and she could feel his breath on her lips, almost hear the rush of blood under his skin. She murmured slightly in annoyance as he paused too long and felt his lips move into a large smile as they finally pressed against hers. They were both hesitant at first, lips brushing tenderly against each other, drawing a deep sigh from Rose as a warm shiver fluttered through her. Then she pushed her body closer to his on instinct and his arms tightened around her waist, his lips pressing harder and more insistently against hers. He groaned slightly as her hands fluttered over his chest and his tongue pressed at her lips, pleading for admittance. She opened her mouth to let him in, her own tongue sweeping over his, exploring his mouth as he did hers. He tasted like nothing on Earth and she mumbled lost words as he found a spot on the roof of her mouth that made her shudder. As his fingers dug into her hips as he held her more demandingly.

He finally pulled away when he knew she had to breathe. She smiled down at her flushed face, his expression somewhere between smug and loving.

"Well?" he asked with an enquiring eyebrow.

Rose grinned, feeling the tingle still racing around her body.

"You're a scientist, Doctor," she said with mock innocence, "Don't you know you can't get a fair result unless you do repeats?"

"That's true," he said with a thoughtful nod.

Smiling still, Rose cupped the back of his head and pulled him back towards her mouth.

"Better come here then," she whispered, pressing her lips to his once more, mumbling incoherent words and moans as his tongue pushed its way back into her mouth where it seemed happiest.

She'd almost forgotten when and where she was by the time an ear splitting shout interrupted them.

"Oi!"

They both froze in an instant.

"Do you wanna get your tongue out of my daughter's throat!"

Springing into action they jumped apart, startled, turning to see a furiously looking Jackie staring at them with a piercing look and hands on hips.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed in horror and surprise. Well this certainly wasn't good.

"I might have known!" she fumed, glaring menacingly at the Doctor, "Should've known he was only trying to get into your knickers! Blokes are the same on matter what sodding planet they're from!"

"Mum!" Rose hissed, hoping no one had heard that last point. She looked around desperately, seeing no escape, seeing no route out to give her time to think. Frantically she shoved a fuming Jackie back inside.

"We'll be in in a minute," she reassured, slamming the door shut holding it closed and turning back to the Doctor.

"What do we do?" she asked, wide eyed.

The Doctor shrugged, surprisingly calm, "How long do you reckon it'll be before she loses the urge to make sure that I'm definitely the last of the Time Lords."

"Dunno," Rose said nervously, "Somewhere between 10 and 20 years probably."

"Right," the Doctor said, grinning at her, large and manic, promising her everything. He held out his hand, and Rose automatically grabbed it firmly.

"Run for your life!" he instructed.

She did so without a moment's hesitation, following him back towards the safety of the TARDIS, beaming as they ran.

As they took the stairs two at a time she could here her mum's angry shout for them to get back up there, but they ignored her, still running, still laughing. They'd have to come back and talk to her eventually of course, they'd have to explain things and face her accusations and questions. But they'd do it another day.

For now they were going home.


End file.
